Nothing Except Everything Changes
by Violet Mystic Rose
Summary: Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez have known each other for a while. But during their teenage years what happens when they discover new old feelings, sexualaties, and more?
1. Allow me to introduce myself

Ally's POV

Hi I'm Ally. I have a a brother named Jerome he's 12, in 6th grade, his birthday is December 18th. I also have a sister named Jazmyne she's J's twin sister, she sweet but not all that innocent. She has a bit of a reputation. She's 12 so she's still a virgin but she has various boyfriends her friends are sweet and innocent though. Then there's my mom and dad. They are both mixed with mexican and Puerto Rican, they met in Guetamala (where J and Jazzy were concived and born) and they're nice to me and my siblings and also my cousin India who is staying with us since her parents were killed in a car crash 2 years ago. She's 14. That leaves me. I'm Allyson Marie Dawson. I'm 11 and in 5th grade. I get straight A's, I have a crush on one of my brother's friends Dallas, I was born in Barcelona but moved here at 6 (so I obviously speak spanish), and I have 3 besties! Also no one except my parents, Jerome, Jazmyne , and India know my middle name so I'd like to keep it that way please. My friends are Trish, Dez, and Austin. Patrisha Maria De La Rosa (Trish) is a fiesty latina. She's 11, in 5th grade, and was born Puerto Rico and moved here when she was 4. Although she is tough she will always protect and love her familia and amigos (Family and Friends). Next is Dezmond Hatfield Wade. Dez is a goofball. He has red hair, blue eyes, is 11 and in 5th grade as well, and was born I. Ireland and moved here when he was 2. He may be silly and have a very weird since of style but when it comes to it he can give great advice. Last but certainly not least is Austin Monica Moon. Austin is literally the first one I met when we moved from Barcelona. His dad is half Mexican so he helped me learn English since I only spoke spanish when we moved. He is a good friend, has an awesome since of style, and is sweet. He may be silly and weird but when it comes to friends...there's nothing more important to him. Well that's me for ya!

Austin's POV

Yo wassup I'm Austin Monica Moon. I really hate my middle name. I don't know what my parents were thinking. Anyway I'm 11 and in 5th grade. I have a sister whose name is different than anyone I've ever met but it has much meaning to it. Her name is America Marisol Moon. She is 12 and in 6th grade and since I read her diary I know she has a crush on my friend's brother Jerome. I'm half Mexican and have blonde hair with dark brown eyes. Although Ri-Ri (America) is only 12 she watches me (more like raises me) since my parents are gone almost all the time. I also like to hang out with my friends Dez, Trish, and Ally. Dez is goofy, Trish is fiesty, and Ally is sweet. When I was 4 I met Dez , when I was 5 I met Trish, When I was 6 I met this girl (who little did I know would become one of my best friends). She had wavy dark brown hair with light brown tips (more like from the shoulders down), dark brown eyes, and was wearing a red shirt with the Spain flag on it, white jeans, and a red flower clip in her hair. I remember walking up to her saying I liked her shirt. She then replied...

Flashback Austin's POV

"Gracias. Hola im Allyson pero todos me llaman aliado . Yo estaria hablando en Ingles , pero no se como. Mi familia amd me acabo de mudar de Barcelona." Thank you. Hi im Allyson but everyone calls me Ally. I would be talking in english but i don't know how. My family and me just moved here from Barcelona.) She said. I shook her hand. "Hola, soy de Austin . Podría enseñarte Inglés si lo desea. He vivido aquí toda mi vida . Pero entiendo que porque soy mitad mexicana" (Hi, I'm Austin. I could teach you english if you want. I've lived here my entire life. But i understand you because I'm half Mexican) I said. She smiled. "Realmente gracias. Eso sería una gran ayuda" (Really, thanks. That'd be a huge help) She said. "No hay problema." I said. (No problem.)

End Flashback

It took 3 months but I taught her english. Now she is one of my best friends. She still speaks spanish sometimes but now it's mostly english.

 **sorry if u hated it but this is and introduction of Austin and Ally. Next chapter will be ano actual chapter.**

 **~PurpleRain**


	2. Coming to terms

Ally, Dez, Trish, Austin 13 (summer break) Austin's POV

I wake up to a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Well that and the sound of Ri-Ri moaning. Her and her boyfriend have been keeping me up all night for the last 3 weeks! Not able to go back to sleep I sit up in my bed. Immediately I realized why my stomach felt wierd. I have morning wood. I got up and went to the bathroom in my room to uh, _relieve_ myself. I finished in about 10 minutes. Suddenly my phone buzzed. It was Ally.

 **Ally/** Austin (text)

 **Hey Austin me Trish, Dez, and Elliott are going to the beach you want in?**

Duh! Wat time?

 **uh 10 mins.**

sure. I need to get out of my house Dallas and Ri-Ri _have been at it all_ morning and it driving me crazy!

 **Oh. Well, thanks for bringing up Dallas you remember what happened with him.**

shit! I forgot sorry Alls.

 **s'okay don't cuss tho**

lol! See u in 10.

you're probably wondering what Ally ment. Well it started two months ago...

Flashback Austin's POV

Me and Ally were at her dad's store working when her brother's friend Dallas walked in. Ally blushed. "Hey Alls, yo Austin what's up?" Dallas said. I nodded. "H-h-h-h-hey D-Dallas?" Ally stuttered. "Yeah Alls?" He asked. "Do you um, wanna go out?" She asked. "Yeah sure." He said she smiled.

Fast forward to three weeks ago...

"Have you at least kissed him yet?" I asked. She shook her head no. Suddenly there was loud moan that filled the house. We looked at each other. Then it happened again. We got up and walked upstairs. The noise was coming from Ri-Ri's room. I pushed open the door completely shocked at the sight before me. I looked at Ally whole looked hurt and pissed! She had tears in her eyes. Dallas and Ri-Ri were having sex. Fortunately they were under the covers. Suddenly Ally let out a high pitched sqeal making me jump and fall straight on my butt. Dallas got off Ri-Ri and sat next to her and wrapped the sheet around his waist while Ri-Ri pulled the cover up over her chest trying to cover up. Not that it matters it's not the first time I've seen her naked. "Um, Alls i-i-i..." Dallas started. She shook her head. "No Dallas, just no." She said running out. I ran after her slamming the door. She was in my room curled up on my bed crying. I ran in wrapped my arms around her. We stayed like this for 2 hours.

End Flashback

I put on my red swim trunks with the black waistband and a white tank top. I grabbed my beach bag and walked to Ally's. I knocked on the door and Ally yelled come in. I opened the door and laughed. Everyone was there in their swimsuits. I laughed cause me and Ally matched and Dez and Elliott matched. Dez was wearing blue swim trunks with white stars and Ell had on swim trunks with red and white stripes. Trish was wearing her usual cheetah print bikini. Ally was wearing a red one piece with black trimming. And there were holes in the sides and on her belly it said " **Spain is life".** Basically she looked like a lifeguard. A beautiful lifeguard. We grabbed our beach bags and headed to the beach. The beach bags consisted of Sunscreen, aloe vera, water, a towel, extra clothes, and almonds. We would've chose peanuts but Ally and Dez are allergic. Everyone played in the water while I sat on my usual chair. I put sunscreen on and laid back. We all have usual places. Dez and Ell would sit on a towel. And Ally would sit in the middle of me and Trish. I started falling asleep. I woke up to a shadow over me. I opened my eyes and Alls was standing over me. "Why would you come to the beach if you're not even gonna have fun?" She asked. I smiled and sat up. "I am I just needed some kind of rest. I haven't slept in 3 weeks!" I said. She nodded. She went back to the water. I looked at Ell and Dez. The were splashing each other and dunking each other in the water. Okay call me crazy but I totally ship Ell and Dez. Hahaha! Delliott! Haha! Ell came and sat next to me. He laid back and looked at the sky. "Yo wassup?" I asked. He shook his head. "Nothing much. Hoping my crush likes me." He mumbled that last part. Suddenly Brittany Marino walked by. Her dad owns Marino Elementary, Middle school, and Highschool. I've seen her around school but I never paid attention to how pretty she is. I'm mean she's not as pretty as Ally, or Cassidy, or Kira. She has dirty blonde hair with pink tips, baby blue eyes, and had on a hot pink bikini. The color of her hair matched her bikini. I used to have a crush on her but not now. Hey I can use this as my opportunity to see if Ell has a chance with Dez. I looked at him. "Yo Ell, there's Brittany." I said. He looked at her she smiled and walked away. He laid back again. "Why don't you try to get her number?" I asked. Okay yes I'm hoping he's gay. Him and Dez would be perfect. I'm pretty sure Dez is gay, but he just doesn't know it yet. He shook his head. "Why not? She is _hot_." I said. He nodded. "She is cute but I just don't like her." He said. Huh. It seems I'll have to make him mad enough to admit it. "Well I just want to know she's a cutie an-" I started but he cut me off. He looked me on the eyes and he was red. Uh maybe I went to far. "Look Austin I don't like her! I don't like girls in general!" He said. He didn't say it loud enough for everyone to hear but loud enough to scare me a little. I smirked. His eyes widened as he realized what he just said. "Look Austin, I didn't plan on telling you like this. You just made me mad and- Why the hell are you smiling?" He asked. "Well its about damn time. Ell it's okay I know. I've been knowing." I said. "How?" He asked. "Well first off you just told me." I said laighing. He hit me on the arm and laughed too. "Nah man but I've had my suspicions." I said. "And you're okay with it?" He asked. I nodded. "Thanks man I appreciate it." He said. Ally walked up. Oh good lord she looked hot. The swimsuit was clinging to her body from the water and her hair stuck to her back and her chest. Holy fuck! "Aww Ell you told him?" She asked sweetly. We nodded. "Did you tell him about your crush on Dez?" She asked. I looked at him with one eyebrow raised. He shook his head and blushed a deep red. "You have a crush on Dez?" I asked. He nodded. "Actually the first day he saw Dez when you guys were walking up he leaned over in my ear and I quote asked, 'Yo Alls who's the sexy red head?'" She said as Ell turned even redder.

Line break an hour later Ally's house Ally's POV

We were sitting on my bed talking. The guys were talking about sports while me and Trish were talking about something much more personal. "Multa! Si tengo un agolpamiento en Jazmyne." (Fine! Yes i have a crush on Jazmyne) She yelled. I smiled. "Wow Trish , que finalmente lo hizo. Por fin salio." (Wow Trish, you finally did it. You finally came out.) I said. "Si, lo hice. Ahora es tu turno" (Yeah i did. Now it's your turn) She said smiling. I turned red of embrrasment "Multa! Soy bisexual. Eres feliz ahora" I asked. (Fine! I'm bisexual. Are you happy now). She looked shocked. "Um o menos. Aliado que estaba bromeando." (Um sort of. Ally I was joking) "Así que ya sabes. Por favor, no le diga a nadie." (Well now you know. Please don't tell anyone) I said. "Oh, no lo hará. Sólo Austin , Dez , Elliott , y todos los amigos de Jazmyne." (Oh i won't. Just Austin, Dez, Elliott, and all of Jazmyne's friends.) She said laughing. "No por favor, se puede decir Elliott , Dez , Austin , Jason , y Jazmyne pero eso es todo por favor, Trish." (No please you can tell Elliott, Dez, Austin, Jason, and Jazmyne but that's it please Trish.) I begged. "Bueno. Por cierto que necesito besar lecciones algún consejo?" (Okay. By the way i need kissing lessons any tips?) She asked. "No he tenido mi primer beso todavía. Pero tal vez podemos tratar juntos." (I haven't had my first kiss yet. But maybe we can try together?) I sked hopefully. "Sí que su casa o la mía." (Yeah sure your place or mine?) She asked. " Um mina. Cómo combate de irse a casa obtener algo de ropa para el fin de semana y luego volver inmediatamente. Estaban teniendo un fin de semana para dormir fuera . Pero besar lecciones en primer lugar. Acuerdo?" (Um mine. How bout you go home get some clothes for the weekend then come back immediately. Were having a sleepover weekend. But kissing lessons first. Deal?) I asked. "Acuerdo." (Deal) She side proudly. I turned to the guys. "Okay, sleepover weekend at my place. Get ready and come back at 9:00. No earlier I'm begging you." I said. "Boy is someone eager to masturbate?" Elliott whispered to Austin and they both laughed. "No! I just need to talk to Jaz." I said. They nodded and left. About 15 minutes later Trish walked in my room. "Let's get this party started!" She said. She put her bag down and got out her pink silk zebra print nightgown. She sat it on my dresser then sat next to me on my bed. "You ready?" I asked. She nodded. I put ome hand gently on her cheek and the other one wrapped around her neck and she wrapped one arm around my waist. I leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss. It was my first kiss and it is going amazingly. She licked my lip and I slowly parted them. She explored my mouth with her tongue. She lightly sucked on my tounge causing me to moan. I pulled back. "You sure you've never kissed anyone before?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah. I just wanna see how far we can go before someone knocks." She admitted. I nodded. "Me too." I said kissing her again. She pulled back and started kissing my neck I let out a slight moan. She pulled my shirt off. Soon enough I had her in nothing but her bra and panties, me laying on top of her still in everything but a shirt. We had gotten wild. I was kissing her intensely while rubbing her through her satin pink panties. Suddenly my door busted open. "Hey Alls is the lotio- What is going on here?" Jason yelled. I hoped up. "Get out!" I yelled slamming and locking my door. She got dressed. "Im going to go get snacks. But trust I will be back." She said winking then walking out. I put my shirt on just in time to hear a knock on my door. I got up and opened the door. I seen Dez standing there bag in hand, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Can I come in?" He asked through the tears. I nodded. We sat on my bed. He started crying harder. I hugged him. "What's wrong." I asked. "I'm scared. I knew I was since I was 10. But I was hoping maybe I'm not. But there's no denying it now. Now I'm scared you guys will hate me." He said. Whoa! Wait, oh I get it. He coming into terms with the fact he's gay. "Dez we won't hate you. Baby boy there's nothing wrong with being gay." I said. He pulled back. "You knew? How?" He asked. "I knew since the day I met you. I was waiting on you to figure it out. We won't hate you. Trish is lesbian, I'm bi, Ell's gay too, and Austin loves us just the way we are." I said. "I knew about Trish, I had a feeling about Ell, but you're bi?" He asked. I smirked. "Jason!" I yelled. He busted on the room. "Yeah?" He asked. "What did you just witness when you came in my room without knocking a few minutes ago?" I asked. He smirked. "Ally and Trish in a _intense_ make out session to the point where Trish was only in her bra and panties, Ally laying on her what looked like rubbing her through her panties. If only I would've waited two more minutes." He said. I threw my pillow at him and he left. "Wow." He said. I nodded. Trish walked in. "Hey Dez what's wrong?" She asked. "He's coming into terms with his sexuality." I said she nodded. She came up to me and kissed me making me smile. "Look Alls I just asked Jazzy out and she said yea. But I will always love you and you will always be my first kiss and make out." She said. "Same her chica. I'm glad you're going out with Jaz. You've been crushing on her for years!" I said. She smiled. Now to wait on the rest of them.

 **Well hope you liked it. Please review and uh yea.**

 **~PurpleRain**


	3. Best Night Ever!

Ally's POV

Soon enough Austin and Ell walked in. "Hey now we can start. Let's play T or D." I said. They nodded and we all sat in a circle. "I'll go first. Austin truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare! Duh!" He yelled. "I dare you to ask Kira out." I said. He turned pink. "Kira's here?" He asked his voice higher than usual. I nodded. He got up and walked out. Soon enough we hear a squeal. I smile. He comes back and sits down. "When said yes." He said. I smiled. "Elliott truth or dare?" He asked. "Dare." Ell said. "I dare you to ask your crush out." He said. My eyes widened. Austin was wrong for that. Elliott glared at Austin. "You son of a-" Ell started. "As much as I'd love you to finish that sentence, you gotta tell him." Austin said. Ell flipped him off. "Can't I just text him?" Ell asked. I nodded. Ell pulled out his phone. About 45 seconds later Dez's phone chimed. Trish looked confused. I gave her the wait for it sign. Dez read the text and smiled. He texted Ell, Ell texted him back. Suddenly the kissed. "Whoo!" I yelled clapping. The pulled back. "Okay Trish, truth or dare?" Ell asked. "Dare." She said. "I dare you to ask your crush out." He said. "I already did. She said yeah." Trish. "She?!" Austin and Ell asked at the same time. Trish nodded. "Who?" Ell asked. "Jazmyne." Trish said. "Whoa, Alls you're okay..." Austin started. "With her dating your sister?" Ell finished. I smiled. "It was my idea." I said. "Okay Dez truth or dare?" Trish asked. "Dare." He said. "I dare you to either tell Ell how long you've liked him or when you first started liking him." She said. He shrugged his shoulders and leaned over into Ells ear. Ell smiled. Suddenly his eyes widened and he turned a light shade of pink. He laughed a little. He stopped laughing and turned scarlet. He shifted uncomfortably and pulled his knees to his chest. Dez pulled back and kissed his cheek. I smiled because I know exactly why he pulled his knees up. "You wanna put your legs down now?" I asked. "No I'm good." He squeaked. I rolled my eyes. "For God's sake Ell it's not the first time any of us have seen someone hard. I mean we hang out with Austin just about daily." I said. Trush, Dez, and Ell laughed. "Why you putting my business out there like that?" Austin asked. "Because you get hard whenever we go to the beach or the mall!" I said. "Yeah but It's a bunch of hotties in bikinis, and Kira works at the mall." He said. "True. Anyways Ell you gonna put your legs down now?" I asked. He shook his head. "Look I tried being nice but Elliott if you don't put your knees down I swear I will tie your thighs, knees, and ankles so that you can't put them back up unless I want you to. Now your choice." I said. Everyone looked kinda scared but Ell finally put his legs down. "Okay now who's turn?" I asked. "Mine. Ally truth or dare?" Ell asked. "Truth." I said. "Have you had your first kiss?" He asked. I turned _crimson_ , and nodded. I seen Dez smirking along with Trush smiling. "Who?!" Austin and Ell asked. "Only one question." I said. "Wow so outta of us 5 Austin's the only one who hasn't had his first kiss yet." Ell said. I looked at Austin. "Oh hush. I don't know when Ally had her first kiss but I know that you and Dez's first kiss was just a few minutes ago." Austin said. "Don't worry Trish and Alls both just had their first kisses today." Dez said. "Dez..." I said in a low, warning voice. He put his hands up in surrender. "Austin truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare." He said. "I dare you to go kiss Kira." I said. He smiled and ran out the room. We all followed him. He tapped on her shoulder. "Hey Kira?" He asked. "Hm?" She asked turning around. He suddenly grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. She looked startled for a second but quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. I smiled. I looked around and all 3 couples were making out. "Um sorry to interrupt this triple make out session but we have a game of truth or dare to get back to." I said. Kira pulled back. "Oh Truth or dare can we play?" She asked. I nodded. We all went back to my room and sat in a circle. "Can we play strip or dare?" Jaz asked. We all nodded. Strip or dare is like reagular truth or dare only if you choose dare and don't do it then you take off an article of clothing. "Trish truth or dare?" Austin asked. "Truth." Trish said. "Okay Trish how long have you liked Jaz?" Austin asked. I looked to them. Jaz was sitting on Trish's lap. I smiled and looked around. Kira was sitting on Austin's lap, and Ell was sitting on Dez's lap (believe it or not Dez is the more built one outta the two). "3 years." She said. "Ell truth or dare?" Trish asked. "Dare." He said. She whispered in his ear. His eyes widened. "No way!" He said blushing. "Then you have to strip." Austin said. I giggled unintentionally. Ell sighed and took his shirt off. "Alls truth or dare?" Ell asked. "Dare." I said. I never choose dare. But I'm feeling lucky. "I dare you to tell us who your first kiss was." He said. I looked at Jaz. "Did T tell you?" I asked. She nodded. "Well like Dez said me and Trish's first kiss was today..." I started. Kira caught on quick. "Ay Dios mio (oh my god) it's me and Jaz all over again." She squealed. "Whoa what?" I asked. "I'll tell you later. Along with Austin and everyone else." She said. I nodded. "Well I'm going to just say it. My first kiss was Trish. It was going well until J interrupted it." I said. "J interrupted your kiss?" Ell asked. "Well more like make out." Trish said. "Was it a kiss or a makeout session?" Austin asked. "Oh definitely a makeout session." Me, Trish, Jaz, and Dez all said at the same time. "So is Trish a good a kisser?" Ell asked. "Yes!" Me and Jaz both answered T the same time. I giggled."I literally had to ask if I was really her first kiss. She said yeah but for that being her first kiss she was _amazing."_ I said. Austin laughed. "Quick question, raise your hand if you're a virgin." Ell said. Everyone in the room raised their hand I looked back and seen J standing inthe doorway raisng his hand. "J if you wanna play just get in here." I said. He came and sat down with us. "Thanks. Ell where's your shirt?" J asked. "Strip or dare." We all answered and he nodded. "And also why did you raise your hand cause you know dang well that's a lie." I said. He shook his head. "No its really not. I'm a virgin." He said. We all stared at him in shock.

2 hours later still Ally's POV

We were all sitting on my bed telling stories. Not scary ones just funny or romantic ones. "Well Ki-Ki you still owe us that story of how you ended up kissing Jaz." I said. Everyone looked at her. "Only if you tell us the you and Trish story." She said. Jaz, Jase, and Dez all laughed. "It's not funny. Okay deal." I said. "Well it was last week actually..." She said.

Flashback Kira's POV

I walked into Jaz's room. She was laying on her bed crying. I sat next to her pulling her into a hug. "Aww Mijita what's wrong?" I asked. "Cassidy broke up with me." She said. "Why?" I asked. "She said I wasn't good enough for her then dumped me for Brittany Marino." She said crying. I made her sit up then I grabbed her by her face gently. "Look Cass wasn't close good enough for you. She wasn't from day one. I don't understand why you went out with her in wthe first place, but you loved her so I was supportive. Anyone who can't see you're an amazing, beautiful, intelligent girl is a damn fool." I said. Suddenly I felt he lips on mine. We kissed, it was soft and sweet. She pulled back. "Thank you." She said. I kissed her again using a little force this time. I pulled back. "You're welcome." I said. "Um I know I got out of a relationship not 2 hours ago but I think, scratch that, I know I like Trish." She said. "Like Ally's friend Trish?" I asked. She nodded. "Okay. I'm with you the whole way." I said before kissing her again.

End Flashback Ally's POV

"Awww!" We all said. She smiled. "Okay now it's your turn." She said. I blushed. "Um do I have to? I mean Jase, Jaz, Trish, and Dez all know the story..." I said. "Nope you have to tell us." Kira said. I sighed and told them, the _entire_ story. Austin looked at me, then Trish, then me again then at Jase. "Why couldn't you have waited 2 minutes?!" Austin yelled. We all started laughing. "Why are you such a wierdo?" I asked.

Line Break 2 hours later Austin's POV

Everyone is downstairs watching a movie so I decided to go take a shower. I got in the shower, bathed, and washed my hair. I rinsed my hair and got out. I dried off and right when I was about to get dressed I realized I left my clothes in Ally's room. I wrapped a towel around my waist and used another one to dry my hair. I walked to Ally's room and opened the door. "Austin where's your clothes?" She asked making me jump back. "Shit you scared me. I left my bag in here. Hey do you have any like detangler? My hair gets matted up when I wash it." I said. "Yeah it should be in that cabinet." She said pointing to a cabinet above her dresser. I looked through it. "I don't see it." I said. She walked over to where I was. "Maybe it's in here." She said digging in the top drawer. Suddenly it got cold. "Austin!" She shrieked turning around. I looked down and sure enough my towel fell. "My bad Alls." I said. She ran out the door. I shook my head. I put on a tank top, boxers, and some night pants with pancakes. I walked downstairs. I sat on the couch and Kira sat on my lap. She giggled. "Austin are you always this hard after a shower?" She whispered giggling. I smiled. "Only if you're next to or on me." I whispered seductively in her ear. Seriously. She was wearing a low cut red tank top and matching short shorts. Like _really_ short. And if you look closely you can see her red lace thong under it. I leaned over to Jaz who was sitting on Trish's lap. "Is there a guest room?" I whispered in her ear. She nodded. "The room on the right of Ally's. There's sheets in the hall closet." She whispered back. I nodded and dragged Kira upstairs. We sat on the bed heavily making out. I slowly took her shirt off. Then her shorts. I unhooked her bra with one hand nwhile taking off my shirt with the other. I did all of this without breaking the kiss. She pulled back. "Impressive." She said before kissing me again. Best. Night. Ever!

 **Well hope you enjoyed! I know what you're thinking. But Kira's only 14 and Austin's 13. Well yeah but hey! Please review.**

 **~Purplerain945**


	4. Break ups & Feelings Revealed

Austin's POV

My eyes slowly fluttered open but all I could see was brown wayvy hair with honey brown highlights. I smiled as she turned over and looked me in the eyes. "Hi." She whispered. "Hi." I whispered back. We smiled then she lightly kissed me. "Where'd you get condoms to have in your wallet anyway?" She asked. "Oh I got them from Ri-Ri." I said. She nodded. "We better get up." I said. I tossed her, her panties and my Pikachu shirt. I put on my boxers and tank top. "See you down stairs." I said walking out. When i got downstairs I seen Ally on the couch watching a Spanish Telanuvela. "What's your deal with these shows anyway?" I asked sitting next to her. "They remind me of my home place. By the way, between you and Kira, Jaz and Trish, Jase and his girl, and Dez and Ell I barely slept a wink last night." She said. I laughed. "So everyone was busy huh?" I asked laughing. She nodded. "How was it?" She asked not looking at me. "The sex or this morning?" I asked. She nodded. "Okay well the sex was a-fucking-mazing. She said I'm huge! And this morning was awesome too. I woke up and I stared I not her hazel eyes for a while." I said she laughed a little. "It's hard to meet a black person or a mexican person with hazel eyes. You got lucky she's both." Ally said.

An week later at the beach Austin's POV

I have lifeguard duty today. Suddenly I see girl drowning. I swim out to get her then lay her on the sand. I quickly give her mouth to mouth. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around my neck and kisses me. Suddenly I hear Kira squeal. "Austin!" She sounded hurt and pissed. I look at her. "Babe it's not what it looks like." I said. She shook her head. "We're over." She said. Damn we just started dating last week. I went and told my friend Andre. He told me it'd be okay and I'd find someone else. I nodded. "Hey Austin do you think Ally would go out with me?" He asked. Before I could answer Ally walked up. "I'd love to." She said. They walked off.

1 month later Austin's POV

I'm at the beach when suddenly I get a call from Kira. I haven't talked to her since the break up, we'll once to explain.

Kira/ **Austin**

Hello?

 **Kira? Hey what's up?**

Um I just wanna tell you something.

 **Look Kira if it's that you don't want me back I get it I'd feel the same but-**

Wait Austin just listen, I'd love to take you back after you explained what happened but I can't.

 **Why?**

Because, I'm moving to NYC.

 **What?! Are you serious?**

Yeah. But I wanna see you one last time.

 **Um okay how about Mini's at 8:00**

Sure. My mom said we're leaving at 10. Omg!

 **What?**

I just found that picture of us at the beach dancing.

 **Wow that was fun. See you later Bye**

Okay bye.

I waited until 7 : 49 to leave out. I was wearing a white shirt, jeans, black leather jacket, and my normal black and red Jordans. I grabbed my guitar. If she was leaving I'd at least sing the song I wrote for her, and her saying that she found that picture made it even better. I sat at the table at Mini's. I waited patiently. Finally she showed up and she looked beautiful. She was wearing a tight yellow dress that went to her knees. The sleeves were lace. She had on matching heels and a matching flower clip in her hair. She had her purse and 2 suitcases. I gestured for her to sit and she did. I started strumming my guitar.

Tear drops in your hazel eyes

I can't believe I made you cry

It feels so long since we went wrong

But you're still on my mind

Never meant to break your heart

Sometimes things just fall apart

So heres one night to make it right

Before we say goodbye

So wait up, wait up

Give me one more chance

To make up, make up

I just need one last dance

Freshman year I saw your face

Now it's graduation day

Said we'd be friends, till the end

Can we start again?

So wait up, wait up

Give me one more chance

To make up, make up

I just need one last dance

Na na na na oh-oh

Na na na na oh-oh

I heard you're heading east

So let's just make our peace

So when you think of me

You'll smile, and I'll smile

So wait up, wait up

Give me one more chance

To make up, make up

I just need one last dance

So wait up, wait up

Give me one more chance

Just one song, then I'll move on

Give me one last dance

I just need one last dance with you

I put my guitar down. She dropped the suitcases and ran up to me hugging me. "I will never forget you Austin Moon." She said kissing me. I likced her lips and she slowly parted them. We explored each others mouths. I flipped us around quickly so that she was against a counter, my hands on either side of her. Her hands around my neck. She grinded her hips into mine making me growl. I thanked god her legs were already spread. I moved my hand down under her dress. To my surprise she wasn't wearing underwear. I easily slipped my finger in due to her being soaked. I thrusted it in and out. She moaned and squirmed letting me know she was close. Then I did something that surprised even me. I added another finger then curled them. She bit my lip so hard as she came on my fingers and the ground that I'm sure she drew blood. I pulled my fingers out and sucked them. I pulled them out my mouth. "And I'll never forget you Kira Monique Starr." I said. She smiled and walked off. As soon as she left I heard clapping. I turned around and seen Ally. "Leave it to you to finger a girl in the food court." She said. I laughed at her.

2 months later Ally's POV

Dre left his phone when suddenly it buzzed. Thinking it was Austin I picked it up. It was a text from someone i thought was my friend, her name is Sandra. It said..."Hey babe. My place 10 minutes." I threw his phone. My heart broke. It was Dallas all over again. I ran to my room . "Son of a bitch!" I yelled punching my wall. Suddenly lyrics for a new song popped in my head. I quickly wrote them down. I recorded the melody for the song on my phone. I got out my camera, played the melody and pressed record. "Hey guys I'm Ally. This song is deticated to my boyfriend well after this song ex boyfriend Andre Marcina." I said. Then I started singing.

I've been waiting all day for ya babe

So won't cha come and sit and talk to me

And tell me how we're gonna be together always

Hope you know that when it's late at night

I Hold on to my pillow tight

And think of how you promised me forever

(I never thought that anyone)

Could make me feel this way

(Now that you're here boy all I want)

Is just a chance to say

Get Out, (leave) right now,

It's the end of you and me

It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone

'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies

You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Tell me why you're looking so confused

When I'm the one who didn't know the truth

How could you ever be so cold

To go behind my back and call my friend

Boy you must have gone and bumped your head

Because you left her number on your phone

(So now after all is said and done)

Maybe I'm the one to blame but

(To think that you could be the one)

Well it didn't work out that way

Get Out, (leave) right now,

It's the end of you and me

It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone

'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies

You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave

Because my heart is breakin'

With every word I'm sayin'

I gave up everything I had

On something that just wouldn't last

But I refuse to cry

No tears will fall from these

Eyeee-eeee-eeees

Ooooh, ooooh

Get out

Get Out, (leave) right now,

It's the end of you and me

It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone

'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies

You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

I uploaded the video. Then went to sleep.

The next morning Ally's POV

I woke up to an email. I checked my email and Austin had posted a video on his website. I clicked it.

"Hey guys. This song is about someone I recently realized I loved." He said pulling out his electric guitar.

In the back of a taxi cab,

One quick turn you were on my lap,

We touched hands and we pulled them back, yeah,

I want you bad!

And even though it should be so wrong,

I can't help but feel this strong,

Cause the way you turn me on like

A light switch

I might just go crazy,

'Cause you're my best friend's baby,

But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,

I don't know what to do!

I'm in love with someone else's girl

You rock my world,

But you're the one that I can't have,

Girl, I want you bad!

In my crazy mind

I'm with you all the time,

Cause you're the best I never had,

Oh girl, I want you bad!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,

Oh, oh, oh, oh,

Oh, oh, oh, oh,

I want you bad!

So hard to just pretend.

It sucks, she's his girl and he's my friend,

No good way for this to end, yeah,

I want you bad!

I wish someone could help me,

This is just so unhealthy!

And everything you got just kills me,

Goin' guilty!

Go crazy!

'Cause you're my best friend's baby,

But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,

I don't know what to do!

I'm in love with someone else's girl,

You rock my world,

But you're the one that I can't have,

Girl, I want you bad!

In my crazy mind

I'm with you all the time,

Cause you're the best I never had,

Oh, girl I want you bad!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,

Oh, oh, oh, oh,

Oh, oh, oh, oh,

I want you bad!

I want you, I want you,

I want you, I want you,

I want you, I want you,

I want you bad!

(I want you bad!)

I want you, I want you,

I want you, I want you,

I want you, I want you,

I want you

I might just go crazy!

'Cause you're my best friend's baby,

But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,

I don't know what to do!

I'm in love with someone else's girl,

You rock my world,

But you're the one that I can't have,

Girl, I want you bad!

In my crazy mind

I'm with you all the time,

Cause you're the best I never had,

Oh, girl, I want you bad!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,

Oh, oh, oh, oh,

Oh, oh, oh, oh,

I want you bad!

Oh, girl, I want you bad!

"Thanks for watching." He said. I wonder who the girl is. "If you wondering who it is I'll give you a hint She's from Barcelona..." He started. I laughed. I'm from Barcelona. Wait a minute. "Give up? It's Allyson Dawson." He said. Wait, Austin's in love with me?

 **I know I know. But you have to get used to the cliffys. Stay tuned. What happens when Ally tells Austin she saw the video? Find out on the next episode of NEE** **C**

 **~PurpleRain945**


	5. Promises

**Enjoy! BTW I don't own I want you bad by R5, Get out by JoJo, or Austin and Ally. Even though i'm totally in love with Ross, Riker, Ratliff, Rydel, Laura, and JoJo.**

Austin's POV

I can't believe I just admitted my feelings for Ally on the Internet! I don't know if it was the smartest thing I've ever done or the dumbest. Wait what's this? Ally? I click on the video and listen to the song. When it finished I just stared at the screen. So I'm guessing Dre cheated. Well that gives me a shot with Ally. "I want you bad, i want you, i want you" I picked up my phone knowing exactly who it was. "Austin we need to talk." Ally said. Shit!

Ally's POV

Wow Austin likes me. The whole time I've been going out with these guys to try and think I'm not in love with him. But I know I am and there's no denying that. Austin doesn't know that I get alerts ever time he posts a video. But I do want him to know I seen it. I'll just call him. Should I would it make things weird? Suddenly I heard Jaz moan. No that's wierd. I got my phone out and called him. He picked up fast.

 **Austin/** Ally/ _What's going on while their on the_ phone

Austin we need to talk.

 **What's up?**

Look I um, I saw the video.

 **Shit, really?**

Yeah. It was really sweet and everything and I- _Suddenly I'm cut off by Jaz screaming._

 **What was that?**

Oh um Jaz. But anyway- _Once again I was cut off by Jaz screaming._ Let's just meet at like Mini's because if Jaz cuts me off one more time I swear.

 **Hahaha! Oh okay Um is 10 minutes good?**

Yeah see then. Bye.

 **Kay bye.**

I put on a pink tank top, jeans, and pink flip flops. I walked to Mini's which was 10 minutes from my house. When I got there Austin was sitting at the table waiting for me. I sat down next to him. "Now like I was saying, I saw the video.." I started. "I saw yours too. Did he cheat?" Austin asked. I nodded. "Yeah. But anyway I seen it and it was so romantic, funny, and sweet. I thought about it and I love you too. I've been dating these dirt bags in order to keep away the fact that I'm in love with my best friend. Look Austin, I try not to fall in love to often because I always fall to hard and end up getting hurt. Huh, but I guess that's why they call it _falling_ in love. I need you to promise that you'll never hurt me. Because if so I'll walk." I said. He looked me directly in my eyes. "Allyson Dawson, listen to me very carefully. I would never hurt you _ever_. I love you too much to hurt you. Hurting you will kill me, and not just cause Jase and Jaz would kill me. Point is I love you." He said. I smiled. he leaned in and kissed me. Sweet, soft, and surprisingly tasted like pancakes.

All 16 years old summer break Austin's POV

It's been 3 years and Ally and me are still dating and so is Jaz and Trish, and Dez and Ell. I mean it took her a month and a half to trust that I wouldn't hurt her. But I love her I understand. I mean I went through a hell of a heart break with Kira. Here's something no one but me and the girl knows but the night I broke up with Kira I slept with a girl named Mellie. Anyway, where I'm going with this is Ally lets me sleep over but she wont let me sleep with her, once again I understand she's sweet and innocent, but she keeps wearing these see trough fucking nighties and it's driving me slowly insane. Right now Jaz and Trish are in the next room watching Twilight. Dez, Ell, and Jase are down stairs watching Final destination 3. And me and Ally are sitting on her bed watching Beautiful Creatures. We're at the part where (Spoiler alert if you've never seen this movie) Lena and Ethan are arguing then suddenly they start kissing and Lena strikes the board. I start hollering and cheering when Ethan picked Lena up and carried her to the car. Ally shook her head. "Nothing good could happen in the back seat of a car." She said. I smirked. "I don't know, I have a pretty good idea of what could happen." I said. I suddenly kissed her. She laughed into the kiss making me laugh too. She grabbed the hair at the back of my head. It didn't take long for the kiss to deepen. She was straddling my waist kissing me intensely. She pulled her shirt off so fast I almost missed it. "Whoa, Alls you sure?" I asked. She nodded smiling. "Austin if I wait any longer for you I might explode. Now please just, please." She whispered the last part. I nodded. "God I love you." I said before kissing her making her giggle. I flipped us over so that she was on her back. I took my white button up shirt off while she took her pants off. l took my pants off. This is the first time I've seen her even this close to naked. I grabbed her waist with one hand while unhooking her bra off with the other. I got up and grabbed a condom out of my wallet off the night stand. "Last chance are you sure?" I asked. She nodded. "I just wanna apologize for the pain in advance." I said before yanking my boxers down. Her eyes widened. It kinda scared me. "Que?" I asked. "It's just that...Kira wasn't lying." She said. I laughed. "Cuan grande?" (How big) She asked. "Um last time I measured, which was last week, I was 11 1/2 inches." I awnsered honestly. She shook her head in awe. I laid above her balancing myself on my arms lining myself up at her entrance. "I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear before pushing into her. She squeaked. I looked at her, she had tears rolling down her cheeks, but she was holing her breath. I used my thumb to wipe the tears. "Breathe baby girl." I said. She let out a breath her walls clenching around me. _Austin don't you fucking move! Let her adjust._ I yelled at myself in my head. "It...It h-hurts." She said. "I know baby but you have to breathe." I said. We stayed like this for at least 5 minutes. I finally made my body stay still when she did something that fucked it all up. She sneezed. When you sneeze your whole body tenses up. So she clenched around me and her body jerked making her thrust on me. "Oh fuck! Ally baby I'm trying but-" I said. She smiled a weak smile. "It's okay. You can move now." She said. Thank god. I started at a slow steady pace. But I guess I wasn't moving fast enough because she did something that made it hella hard to not be a gentleman for her fisrt time and not pound into her mereclessly while she screamed my name. She brought her hips up to mine and grounded them. I got the hint and sped up. She threw her hands over my shoulder landing on my back. She did it again making me growl. "Fuck, Alls you're making it very hard not to loose control." I said. "Who said I didn't want you too? Austin it's sweet you want my first time to be sweet and all but you're not making it easy on me either." She said. I nodded. "Be careful what you wish for." I said. I positioned her one leg over my shoulder the other one around my waist. "Good luck." I joked. I kissed her, grabbed the headboard and lost control. I was going so hard that I felt the bed frame collapse under us. I was pounding into her while kissing her. I was kissing her so she wasn't loud then again I didn't know how loud she actually was. She sucked on my tongue letting me know she was close and shit I was too. Her fingers dug into my back. I looked down and blood was dripping on her chest. I was so caught up I didn't know she scratched my chest to the point where she drew blood. I looked at her eyes, she looked afraid of what she was feeling. "Are you gonna cum for me baby?" I asked. She let out a short gasp. "Oh my god you are. You're about to fucking-" I was cut off by her kissing me screaming into my mouth. This brought me to my own release. It was way too strong. Strong enough that I grabbed the headboard hard enough that it broke. While I came I bit a pillow (better the pillow than her) to the point that the feathers went _everywhere_! I fell on Ally trying to catch my breath. I rolled off of her and threw the condom in the trash. She was gasping for air. After a while she could talk. "Whoa." She said. "Holy shit Alls. I...I didn't know you were so fucking amazing in bed." I said. She smiled. "Neither did I. Sorry about your back." She said. "It's okay. Sorry about your bed." I said. She shot up and looked around. She laughed and hit my chest making me hiss. "Oh crap. Sorry, did I do that?" She asked. I nodded. "Oh um do you want a bandaid?" She asked. I nodded. Suddenly she put 6 bandaids on me. 1 for each scrape. She laid back down. "How much do you wanna bet everyone heard us?" She asked. I laughed.

The next morning Ally's POV

I woke up to Austin snoring. Aww he looks like an angel sleeping. I got up and put on Austin's white button up from last night and my neon yellow lace cheekers. I walked down stairs. I was cooking eggs, bacon, pancakes, and hashbrowns. "Hola Chica. hey what was that noise in your room last night?" Jaz asked. I turned around and seen Trish and Jaz sitting at the table. "Which one?" I asked smiling. "It sounded like a headboard breaking. Wait isn't that Austin's shirt?" Trish asked. "Um it was a headboard breaking. How'd you know what that sounded like anyway? And yea it is." I said. "We've broken head board before. And why do you have on Austin's shirt any-" Trish started then stopped suddenly a realization kicked in. "Omfg! Ally did you and Austin have sex?" Trish squeaked. I smiled nodding like an idiot. "Congtats baby sis. Um you do realize Jase is about to kill Austin right?" Jaz asked. I chuckled. "He'd have to find out first." I said. "I...uh, I think he already knows." She said pointing behind me. "Crap!" I said turning around. Jase looked mad! But then he smiled. "Calm down I'm not mad he deflowered you, but I am pissed I have to buy a new headboard." He said. Oh he was gonna have to buy me a whole new bed. Suddenly Austin walked downstairs. "Hey babe have you seen my shirt? I need it. I don't want anyone asking why I have bandaids on my chest." He said walking around the corner then stopped dead in his tracks. "Huh, well that's awkward. And why do you have my shirt on goof?" He asked laughing. "Um I couldn't find mine." I said. "Hey why do you have bandaids on your chest?" Jaz asked. I turned a light shade of pink. He smirked. "Yeah Alls why do I?" He asked teasingly. "Hey what I did to your chest isn't half as bad as what you did to my bed." I said. Now he was blushing. "Lo siento." (I'm sorry) He said. Jaz and Trish looked at each other then dashed up to my room. Boy were they in for a surprise. "Holy shit!" They yelled.

2 days later Austin's POV.

We're at my friend Chris's party. It's almost 12:00 am. Me and Ally are dancing. I'm wearing a tank top and jeans, and Ally is dressed in a super fucking sexy short black dress and matching heels. Earlier she bent over to pick up her purse and I seen she had on a lace black thong. Right now we're doing the indie dip. My hands on her hips as she grinds into me like a pro. The ways she's grinding on me is giving me a _raging_ hard on, and she must've noticed because she stood up and started twerking on me. The song ended and we went back to where we were before hand. She kissed me hard and furiously. "My house." She breathed dragging me to my car. We hadn't had sex since the two days ago. We got in my car and started making out intensely. I put my key in the ignition and drove. Her house is 20 minutes from the party. I was driving but I needed some sort of relief, so I did the next thing that came to mind. I slowly moved my hands under her dress. She let out a gasp. "Hey take those panties off for me." I said. She took them off hella fast. I slipped a finger in her and she gasped. I added a second and started thrusting them hard and fast. We were like 3 minutes from my house (we decided to go to my house since it was only 8 minutes away) when she started moaning even louder and squirming in her seat. She shrieked as she started tightening around me. Oh shit! Okay her gasping my name was music to my ears, her moaning was awesome, her screaming my name was a drug, but if I felt her cum on my hand I might just pull the car over and take her in the backseat, hell I might not even pull the car over. "Not yet baby, hold it." I said. Because I needed the relief I didn't want to move my hand. We were literally 1 1/2 minutes away from my house. "I can't. I'm gonna-" She started. "Don't you dare. Fucking hold it Ally!" I yelled. We pulled into my driveway. I took my fingers out. "Go ahead." I said. She screamed as she came. She waited a minute before jumping out the car and running to my window and jumping through it. I stared at her in shock. Damn she's athletic. I looked at the seat she was sitting in. Whoa! If that's what holding you're cum does I might need to make her hold it more often, nah that'd probably hurt. What am I talking about? My _entire_ passenger seat was soaked. Well now I know why she screamed. I got out and walked up to my front door. I opened it and Ri-Ri and Dallas looked at me. Ri-Ri was the first to notice how hard I was. "Maldita Austin. Realmente estás puto duro. Eso parece que duele." (Damn Austin. You're really fucking hard. That looks like it hurts) She said. I nodded. "It does. Um don't come up to my room tonight, and you might wanna turn that movie up because I really don't know how loud she is yet." I said. Dallas looked at me confused. "You gotta girl?" He asked. I facepalmed. "For 3 years dumbass." Ri-Ri said. "Anyway, Austin when did she first let you hit?" She asked. "I popped her 2 days ago." I said. "Who and is she coming over later or something? No one but you have came through the door." Dallas said. "Um you'll most likely find out in the morning if you spend the night and she jumped through my window bye." I said running upstairs. Lets just quickly go over what happened, she tied me up and sucked me till I came in her mouth (for 3 straight minutes may I add. How she managed to get it all in her mouth I don't know), she also deep throated me which no girl that's ever sucked me ever managed to do. And she didn't even gag once. Then she fucking swallowed it all in one gulp. I ate her (which was my first time eating any girl) and she screamed loud enough for Dallas and Ri-Ri to cheer for me downstairs and to brake my mirror, vase, and the lamp on my night stand. What surprised me is that when she came she squirted. After that we fell asleep.

 **Hope you liked it. BTW next chap includes funny, romantic and dramatic scenes.**

 **~PurpleRain945**


	6. Dallas & Revenge

Ally's POV

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. I felt an arm around my waist and something poking me in my back. I laughed and rolled over. "Austin. Baby wake up." I said. He opened his eyes. "Por Que? It's the weekend and I don't have to be at the studio today." He said. I giggled. "I know messing with your sleep is like messing with the devil himself but you're poking me." I said. "Huh? Alls I'm laying on one arm and the other's wrapped around you so how am I poki-" His eyes widened. "Huh. Well are you willing to do something about it?" He asked smirking. "Wow. You're insatiable." I said. "Yep. Is that a problem?" He asked. "Wow. I didn't think you knew what that meant. And nope. I'm gonna go make breakfast. Hey where's my dress? Freak! My panties are in your car. Can I borrow some boxers and a t-shirt?" I asked. He nodded. I grabbed a star wars t-shirt and a pair of boxers and through them on. I put my hair in a over the shoulder ponytail, and walked downstairs. I had just finished making breakfast when I hear footsteps. "Any particular toppings?" I asked whoever it was. "Nope." He said. Someone I've been avoiding since I was 13. I whipped around. "So you're the one who was screaming in Austin's room last night? Wow, you know I miss you. I mean I can dump Ri-Ri you can dump Austin and we can get back together." He suggested. Did he really just say that? "No Dallas! You cheated on me. I can forgive you for cheating but Ri-Ri's like a sister to me. And you go and have sex with her. I'm with Austin now and, and I love him. And there's nothing you can do about it." I said. "Oh there is. I can kick his ass." He said. That made me snap. "No you will not touch him!" I started getting closer to him and he was backing up. He was actually scared of me. GOOD! "If you even touch one blonde hair on his pretty little head I swear to god Dallas I will castrate you! You had your chance and blew it. Now if you ever threaten me, Austin, Ri-Ri or any of my friends or family ever again I swear that will be the _last_ anyone ever hears of Dallas Maurice Rodriguez. Do you understand?" I asked in a threatening tone. He nodded quickly. "Now leave, I'll explain why you left later but for now go." I said. He walked out the door. I turned around and seen Austin and Ri-Ri standing there in shock. I sighed. "let me explain." I said. "No need I saw the whole thing Alls. I should've known if he would cheat on a girl like you he would definetly cheat on me. Once again I'm sorry about that." She apologized. I shook my head. "Don't be. I knew he as trouble from the beginning. I just needed a distraction from the fact I was falling for my best friend." I said. "We have to go anyway." I said. She looked at me with her eyebrow raised. "In Austin's clothes? Why are you wearing them anyway?" She asked. "Um I couldn't find my dress and my panties are in his car." I said. She looked at Austin. "You really don't wanna know. I think my seat should be dry by now, thanks to Ally my _entire_ passenger seat was soaked last night." He said. I snickered a little. Ri-Ri started laughing too. "What...What the hell did you do in your car last night?" She asked laughing. "Again you don't wanna know. We gotta go. Te Amo Ri!" He said dragging me to his car. When I got in my phone started ringing. It was Jaz.

 **Jaz** /Ally

Hello?

 **Hey um can you go toDez and Ell's candy store please? Trish said its important**

Um sure, but Austin's with me can I bring him?

 **I guess Trish said she needs you there. TTYL.**

And with that she hung up. Trish needs me? "To Dez and Ell's candy shop, and step on it." I said. "But Alls-" He started. "Now!" I yelled. He sped to the store. He hadn't even stopped the car before I jumped out. I ran in. What do I see? Candy everywhere, glass broken, bullet holes, and worst of all Trish on the floor crying her hands bleeding from the broken glass. I ran over to her. "Oh my god what happened?" I asked rocking her back and forth. "It all happened so fast. He said he was looking for you, that he will get his revenge, then he pulled out a gun and started shooting. To avoid getting shot I dove down and landed on glass. Soon the shots stopped and he left." She said. "Who was it?" I asked. What she said next made my heart shatter. "Dallas." She said.

Line Break Ally's POV

It's been a week since 'the incident'. Trish is staying at home and me and Austin were cleaning up the shop again. I put a box full of jelly beans on the shelf, no jars or anything just in the box. I seen a Hershey bar and ate it. "Ohh can I have some?" He asked. "Sorry I ate it all." I said. He suddenly kissed me. We backed into the wall his hands on either side of me, my hands tangled in his blonde locks. I sucked on his tongue hard. He slammed an open palmed hand into the wall making jelly beans rain on us. I laughed into the kiss. He lifted me up on a counter and started sucking furiously at my neck and collar bone. My hands dropped to his belt buckle and unzipped and buttoned his jeans. He pushed my dress up to my thighs. I was soaking wet and by the looks of it he was painfully hard. I kissed him grabbing his member through the hole in his boxers, moving my lace red thong aside and positioning him at my entrance. He pushed in to me. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck his around my waist. He was thrusting intensely. Suddenly the door opened. "Hey no PDA!" Dez said. Austin didn't hesitate on carrying me to his car. He laid me down in the back seat and shut the door before climbing into the front seat. Ugh!

Austin's POV

I was trying hard to get to my or Ally's house soon. Suddenly I hear moaning. I look in my rearview mirror and see Ally fingering herself. "Oh god. Alls please stop. I'm already in pain from this boner. Cant you wait til we get to the house.?" I asked. "No Austin I need you now." She whined. "I don't have a condom." I said. "Pull out." She said. Whoa did she really want to go bare? "You sure?" I asked. "Yea please Austin I need you _now_!" She said. Without hesitating I pulled the car over and jumped into the backseat. I yanked down my boxers and pants and took of her panties. I thrust into her hard and fast. She screamed. I kept thrusting and she kept moaning and screaming my name. I rolled my hips. You could probably see my car rocking from a mile away. I felt that familiar feeling in my stomach. "Fuck. Alls we gotta speed this up. I'm close." She nodded and started rubbing her clit. Soon enough I felt her tighten around me and scream my name as she came. I hurried and pulled out of her. Without warning her mouth was around my dick, success fully deep throating me. And with that she didn't even have to choose to swallow because I was cumming down her throat. We laid in my backseat until Dez called. Shit I was still catching my breath.

 **Dez/** Austin

H-H-hello?

 **Really you couldn't have waited till you got home?**

Nope. Wait how do you know about that?

 **Austin im pretty sure everyone seen it, it's on youtube.**

Fuck! Really?

 **Mmm-hmm. I'll text you the link. Gotta go bye.**

I clicked the link and sure enough there was my car. You could see it pull over, You could see it rocking, and you could even hear Ally screaming. My only question... Who took the video?

 **Uh Oh. Please review and uh u know!**

 **~PurpleRain945**


	7. Nightmares & Performances

Ally's POV

It's been a week since the video and we are still cautious even though we know Dallas took the video.

 _I'm getting in my car while Trish is paying and getting the groceries when suddenly someone walks behind me. I turned around. They had on a ski mask, and all black even gloves so I couldn't tell who it was. Then I saw their eyes. Cold, dark, evil. Suddenly I felt like I knew them and should be scared. Their hands were behind their back and I backed into my car. "M-m-may I help you?" I stuttered. He looked at my body hungrily. I picked the wrong day to wear a pink belly spaghetti strap tank, booty shorts, combat boots, and have my hair down, which people say when it's down it's sexy as heck. I would never wear something so revealing but Miami's been having a heat wave lately so... "Actually sugar snap, you can." He said. Not only did I immediately recognize the voice, only he called me sugar snap. Where's Trish? "What do you want Dallas?" I asked firmly standing my ground. Then he whispered one word before it all happened. "Revenge."_

I shot up in my bed screaming and crying. Austin popped up from his place next to me. Jaz, Trish, and Jase ran in. Austin wrapped his arms around me and rocked me back and forth. The other three sat on my bed trying to comfort me. I tried to stop screaming but I couldn't. I was screaming, crying, shaking. Finally after an hour I stopped screaming but I was still crying and shaking. After I was only crying gently the other 3 left but Austin still rocked me in his arms. He was singing _A La Nanita Nana_ (a Spanish lullaby) softly in my ear. Finally I was completely calm. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded. He laid back his arms behind his head. "I'm sorry for waking you up." I said. He chuckled. "Baby girl it's kind of hard to wake someone up when they weren't sleep in the first place. What was the nightmare about?" He asked. I laid my head on his chest and told him. He rubbed circles on my back. "Damn baby girl I'm sorry. You sure you okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Just tired." I said drifting off to sleep.

Later that week Ally's POV

I was sitting at home bored, so I decided to walk to Austin's. I knocked on the door and Ri-Ri awnsered. "Oh hey Ally. Austin went to the store he'll be right back though. Actually you can wait in his room. I'm pretty sure he was playing 2k before he left." She said. I nodded and walked up to his room. I was about to walk in when I heard a rap beat playing. I thought he left. I stood in the doorway shocked at what I saw. Dez! Whoa I did not see that coming.

 _Blood is 'posed to be thicker than water is. Nowadays we_

 _can't even stomach the thought of it. It's like we can't even_

 _get along, who's right and who's in the wrong? To busy pointing_

 _fingers like it's politics. I told you shut up, you told me be quiet to_

 _much dysfunction. Cut up like we at a riot kickin and punchin. Ain't_

 _nobody here to mediate it. And you would think that we wasn't even_

 _related. Why are we even throwing blows in the first place? We fight_

 _at cookouts, picnics, and birthdays. I tried to give you benefit but in_

 _the worst case, you keep on talking smack you end up with a hurt_

 _face. And we tried everything, now it's time for plan B. If Bloods and_

 _Crips can reconcile why can't we? I guess I'm rachet like my momma_

 _and my poppa. I'm chasing the sky and I ain't talkin 'bout the vodka_

 _Let's fly!_

While he was rapping he looked as if he was rapping straight from the heart which he was. It sounded so emotional. It sounded like my life. My mom and dad got divorced this week. Mom moved to L.A. and took the twins with her. Trish was devastated. She still talks to Jaz everyday. They said they'll visit once a month. India moved out a while back but she still comes and checks on me. Listening to that made me realize what a broken family I have. I clap from my place leaning against the doorframe. He turned around and looked at me. Looking in his eyes, I could see hurt, anger, and sadness. I walked over to him. "Wow Dez. That was amazing, I didn't know you could rap." I said. He shook his head. "Me neither, I just was feeling all these overwhelming emotions. I saw an opportunity to get them out and these are words that just fit my situation perfectly." He said. He sat on the bed. I sat down next to him. "Dez what's wrong?" I asked. He shakily took in a breath. "My dad cheated on my mom and they're getting a divorce. I've been expecting it for years but it's hitting me so hard now. They were always fighting, he's taking Ari with him. Me and Ell's relationship is in jeopardy. He's moving back to Tennessee. I just- I cant deal with it you know?" He asked. "Dez I know I understand. My parents went through the same thing. Mom took Jaz and Jase. Although it's Friday and they left Monday I still miss them very much. I know exactly what you're going through." I said. He hugged me. "Thanks Alls." He said. I pulled back. "No problem. Hey since we're both going through the same thing and that verse was really good...would you like to make a song together?" I asked. He nodded. I grabbed his hand and led him downstairs. "Ri we'll be back later!" I yelled. We ran to my house and to my room. It took us _all_ day but we finished the song. I called Jimmy and asked if we can use his recording studio, and if there was a spot in Austin's concert tomorrow. When he said yes I told Dez. The next week and a half we were in the studio recording. Then it came to Austin's concert. We were his halfway performance. "Okay guys so this next performance is by two people who have been working on this song behind my back..." He said making the audience laugh. "Everyone give it up for my girlfriend and my best friend Ally Dawson and Dez Wade." He said. The spotlight hit me revealing the long sparkly red dress I was wearing, the matching heels, my hair curled to one side with a red flower clip.

Ally/ **Dez/** Both/ _What's happening while they're singing._

Open your eyes to what you love to hate. You're up in the sky but you ain't flyin straight.

Where do I go when I can't go home? Cause you sold it, and you lost yourself and you just

are no more. Take every piece, every piece of me. Whatever you need, my mind is changing.

And I can't hide no, but you know where I'll be mother. I know, I said I didn't need it, I said I

wasn't built for it. But now that I can see it, damn right I'm really made for this chasing the

sky, trying to fly. And now I see, just why you had to be so hard for me. You'll hear my roar

and then fill your legacy. Fear of the sky, no choice but to fly. So high, so high, so high. _Dez walked down the isle which was in the middle of the seats._

 **(Rapping) Blood is 'posed to be thicker than water is. Nowadays we can't even stomach the thought**

 **of it. It's like we can't even get along, who's right and who's in the wrong? To busy pointing**

 **fingers like it's politics. I told you shut up, you told me be quiet to much dysfunction. Cut up**

 **like we at a riot kickin and punchin. Ain't nobody here to mediate it. And you would think that**

 **we wasn't even related. Why are we even throwing blows in the first place? We fight at cookouts,**

 **picnics, and birthdays. I tried to give you benefit but in the worst case, you keep on talking smack**

 **you end up with a hurt face. And we tried everything, now it's time for plan B. If Bloods and Crips**

 **can reconcile** (why can't we?) **I guess I'm rachet like my momma and my poppa. I'm chasing the sky**

 **and I ain't talkin 'bout the vodka Let's fly!** **(Singing) Far from a perfect man. The fights and the lies**

 **I guess you'll never understand. A mother a father who wanted for you much more than** (much more than)

 **Life is a slight of hand. But my love for you is the one thing that is true.**

Going out alone. And I can't even trust all the people here inside my home. And if you were my brother to never let

it get so wrong. That you turn your back on what we were, to turn your back on me, on your family, no! _The crowd went crazy as I hit that high note when I said no._

Said I know I said I didn't need it, I said I wasn't built for it. But now that I can see it, damn right I'm really made 

for this chasing the sky, trying to fly. And now I see, just why you had to be so hard for me. You'll hear my roar

and then fill your legacy. Fear of the sky, no choice but to fly. So high, so high, so high. 

The crowd erupted with cheers as we finished. In all honesty me and Dez had rehearsed him rapping that part so him singing surprised the hell out of me, he has an angelic voice. "Holy shit! Once again give it up for Allyson Dawson and Dezmond Wade!" Austin exclaimed. The crowd started cheering again making me smile. Me and Dez ran off stage while Austin finished performing. Trish ran up to us. "Oh my god guys that was amazing Dez I understand where you're verse came from but Ally what's going on with you that you put so much pain and emotion into it. Is there something you're not telling me about the divorce?" Trish asked. "Well actually T it's about..." I started. "Me."

 **Sorry for the cliffy but I'm writing the next chapter now! Please review!**


	8. Payback's a bitch both ways

Previously On NEEC

Going out alone. And I can't even trust all the people here inside my home. And if you were my brother to never let

it get so wrong. That you turn your back on what we were, to turn your back on me, on your family, no! _The crowd went crazy as I hit that high note when I said no._

Said I know I said I didn't need it, I said I wasn't built for it. But now that I can see it, damn right I'm really made 

for this chasing the sky, trying to fly. And now I see, just why you had to be so hard for me. You'll hear my roar

and then fill your legacy. Fear of the sky, no choice but to fly. So high, so high, so high. 

The crowd erupted with cheers as we finished. In all honesty me and Dez had rehearsed him rapping that part so him singing surprised the hell out of me, he has an angelic voice. "Holy shit! Once again give it up for Allyson Dawson and Dezmond Wade!" Austin exclaimed. The crowd started cheering again making me smile. Me and Dez ran off stage while Austin finished performing. Trish ran up to us. "Oh my god guys that was amazing Dez I understand where you're verse came from but Ally what's going on with you that you put so much pain and emotion into it. Is there something you're not telling me about the divorce?" Trish asked. "Well actually T it's about..." I started. "Me."

Present Ally's POV

Trish ran off when she seen him. That booming voice hit me. When I heard it I was happy, sad, confused, and most of all pissed. I knew who it was and he wasn't wrong. It was about him well the last verse anyway. I whirled around, anger in my eyes but when I seen his deep green eyes all that went away. I ran up to him and hugged him. I cried. "Why would you chose to leave? Do you know how much it hurts?" I asked through the tears. He pulled me back to look at him. I could see pain in his eyes too, his eyes sparkling from unshed tears. "Ally I couldn't stay here. Seeing you in pain from the divorce would have killed me. Anytime I see you cry it breaks my heart." He said. "Jason please stay, please." I begged. He stopped breathing for a second. I pulled back to look at him. He was looking down at me smiling. "I need to tell you something." He said looking behind me. I whirled around only to cry even harder, I seen Jazmyne with 4 suitcases that I recognized as her's and Jase's. I ran up and hugged her too. She was already crying. "Mijita why didn't you tell me that's how you felt I would've begged mom to let me stay." She said. I just cried. She didn't have a choice. Mom has custody over Jazzy, Dad has custody over me, and they share custody over Jase which is why I was pissed he left. He had a choice, he could've stayed. I thought he didn't love me, but now I know he didn't stay because he loved me too much to see me hurt like this. "How long are you staying?" I asked through the tears. "Baby girl they're coming home." He said. I once again whirled around, and Austin was standing there smiling. I walked and kissed him still crying. I pulled back and hugged him. "Thank you." I said. "Okay so since the concert is done you wanna catch a bite to eat? I have to go find Dez and Trish." He asked. They nodded and her ran off. We joined in a group hug. "Okay how about we take your stuff back to the house then meet Austin, Dez, and Trish when we're finished?" I asked. They nodded and we headed to my car. We took their stuff to the house and were about to pull out of the driveway when Austin called me.

 **Austin/** Ally/ What's going on while they're on the phone.

Hey babe.

 **Ally where are you guys?** "Guys, so it's not just Ally?" Trish asked.

Am I on speaker?

 **Nope.**

I'm guessing you haven't told them the twins are back yet huh?

 **Nah. So you wanna meet up at CiCi's pizza?**

Duh.

 **Lol okay babe see you guys there.**

We hung up and I drove to CiCi's pizza. When we got there I seen Dez, Trish, and Austin sitting in a booth. Trish looked anxious. I smiled as Austin noticed us and waved us over. Trish was arguing with Dez so she was to busy to notice that Jaz slid next to her. "Damn babe I thought you'd be more happy to see me." Jaz said. Trish turned around and her face lit up like the 4th of July. She passionately kissed Jazzy. After about an hour we headed back to my place. While everyone else was inside talking me and Jazzy were outside in my backyard, in the pool, talking. "So what really happened to get you down here?" I asked seriously. "Well earlier when Austin called he said he heard you on the phone yelling at mom, so he asked if we wanna come visit we said yeah, he asked how long we said for good. We hung up then I asked- then about an hour later we called back he sent Mark to pick us up, we got down here before the concert and that brings you up to date." She said hoping I wouldn't ask what she asked. "Jazzy?" I asked "Yes?" She asked. "What happened when you asked mom?" I asked seriously.

 **Flashback Jazzy's POV**

We had just gotten off the phone with Austin. I ran downstairs to ask mom. She was pacing back and forth. "Mom?" I asked. "What Jazmyne?" She asked. "Can we go to Miami?" I asked. "To visit Ally and Lester? Sure go ahead." She said. I shook my head. "No, like to move back down there." I said. She shook her head. "Why not?" I asked irritated. "Because I have custody over you that's why the fuck not now go back to your room." She said. "Why do you hate me? Why the fuck would you do this to our family? Why are you such a bitch?" I asked. Suddenly I was on the ground. My cheek stung with the contact. Then it hit me... My mom had just hit me. I looked at her in fear. "Jazmina Nicole don't you ever talk to me like that ever again. Do you understand?" She asked. Wow I haven't been called by my full name since before Ally was born. I stood up and walked over to her. "How dare you hit me? I'm your fucking kid! What rights do you have to hit me? None! Never speak to me again! Penny Jeanine Dawson You. Are. Dead. To. Me!" I yelled. I ran upstairs and packed my bags then told Jason to do the same then called Austin.

 **End Flashback Ally's POV**

Whoa. I shot up. "That bitch is dead!" I yelled. Jazzy pulled me back down. "No mijita. I think what I told her hurt her really bad." She said. I nodded. "Wait your name is Jazmina?" I asked. "Yep. But mom and dad just started calling me Jazmyne because we all hated that name." She said. "Well are you okay?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah but Alls, um I was wondering if you guys want to move in with me and Jase. I mean Trish obviously would be in the room with me. It's a 4 bedroom house, a bathroom in each room, and one downstairs. Two rooms on the top floor two on the bottom. What do you say?" She asked. I was stunned. I nodded. Then next week and a half we all spent packing an moving. Soon we finally moved in. And me and Austin immediately crestened our room. About a month later Me, Trish, and Jazzy were invited to our friends Ashley's party. Jazzy is going alone because we cant go. We begged her not to but she insisted. See Jazzy is weak and frail. She might be able to fight when needed but otherwise she's completely vunerable! Well at least she'll have her phone on her all night. I'm to worried to go to sleep.

Jazzy's POV (first that's not a flashback)

I put on my hot pink dress that goes to my knees, my panty hose, my pink stilettos, and my bracelet. Yes I'm wearing a bra and panties I'm not stupid. I kiss Trish (which turns into a 10 minute makeout session) and leave. When I get there off the bat I get a drink. Not much just a glass of jungle juice. After a while I had to pee so I went to the bathroom. But that was full so I went to the one in the master bedroom, bathroom. When I came out I seen a familiar face sitting on the bed. "Oh hey dude you can go in now." I said. He stood up. "Nah I'm good. Hey you're Ally's sister right?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah have I seen you somewhere?" I asked. He looked so damn familiar. "Yeah. Actually Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Jason, and you know me. You know you're pretty cute." He said. I rolled my eyes. If we know him doesn't he know I prefer tacos to hot dogs? "So is there something you need?" I asked. He nodded. "Give your sister a message for me." He said. "What's the message?" I asked. "I will get my revenge." He said walking towards me. Wait a minute...NO! "Dallas?" I asked. He nodded and suddenly pounced on me making me land on the bed. Memories of my first house party ran through my mind. He tried to rape me but I got away now here I am in this position again. Not only was I terrified of him raping me I was scared of him popping my cherry. I haven't been popped yet, yes me and Trish have had sex but I have yet to been popped and I don't want to. I screamed at the top of my lungs but he covered my mouth. I started kicking and punching. "Looks like you wanna put up a fight huh? Okay. Gavin, Trent!" He yelled. No all of these dude used to be Jase's friends. He still hangs out with Gavin and Trent. They walked in. "Jazmyne?!" They asked in unicin. "Help me please. Trent, Gavin please don't let him do this to me." I begged. "Tie her down!" Dallas yelled. Trent shook his head. "No fucking way man, she's our friend!" Trent yelled. "I told your ass I didn't want to do this in the beginning but you held a gun to my head and made me. But I will NOT be a fucking acomplass to this she's my fucking friend!" Trent yelled again. By then Gavin had already tied me to the bed. Suddenly there was a loud gunshot. I looked down and seen he had shot Trent. I screamed at the top of my lungs as Trent's lifeless body hit the ground. Gavin left and Dallas ripped my dress. I know it shouldn't be but the first thing on my mind was...This bitch ripped my damn dress! That dress cost $500! Well that was the first thing on my mind until he pushed into me. I screamed at the pain and the fact that he was raping me, and I was to small and frail to do shit about it. I cried the whole time (which was only 10 minutes, tiny dick ass bastard). When he finished he left and I was on the bed crying. I walk over to Trent's body. He looked dead but then I noticed he had only been shot in the shoulder. I slapped him and he woke up. He shot up and grunted in pain as he did. "Oh my god Jazmyne he didn't." He said. I nodded still crying. "Well shit do you want me to cal- Fuck! My phone is at home." He yelled. "It's okay. I have my phone. You drive to the hospital and I'll call Ally to come get me okay?" I said, he nodded and we walked downstairs. I gave him my car keys. As soon as he drove off I got my phone out to call the one person I knew would help me at this point. I was at least a block down before someone came and knocked me to the ground. I realized it was Dallas. I cried because he raped me AGAIN. After that he got in his car and left, splashing water on me doing so. I cried and got my phone out and called them.

Kira's POV (first)

I've been back for 3 years I will not tell Austin yet. I'm glad he's dating Ally now, that's the real reason I wouldn't date him. We were just going on a vacation to NY to visit my cousin. I haven't talked to anyone but Jazmyne in 2 years. She promised not to tell anyone yet. I was watching High School Musical when Cheetah Sisters started playing on my phone. I gave her that ringtone because we're like sisters. And everyone else's was based off their favorite songs. Ally got forgot about Dre, Trish got let me love you, Jase got Cupid, and Austin got Kiss me through the phone. I picked up my phone.

 **Jazmyne/** Kira

Yo, yo, diggity, yo?

 **K-K-K-Kira?**

Yo baby girl you okay? You don't sound to hot.

 **Can you pick me up?**

Yeah what happened to your car?

 **Trent's using it to drive to the hospital to check out his bullet wound.**

What?!

 **I'll explain later but please. I'm on 28th.**

I'm on my way.

I picked her up. And on the way to take her home she was a wreck. She couldn't talk because she was crying so hard. It hut me to see my bestfriend like this. When we got there I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the door.

Austin's POV (Finally!)

I was watching Ally freak out about Jaz when there was a knock on the door. "See Alls it's probably her right now." I said. "She has a key Austin." SHe said. "Yeah but maybe she got so drunk that she couldn't walk and someone had to carry her and they don't have a key." I said. She busted out laughing. "Go answer the dorr goof." She said. I walked downstairs and seen a yellow convertible parked in our driveway. Hey that looks like the car Kira said she wanted back when we were dating. I haven't talked to her in 2 years. I shook that thought out of my head as I went and opened the door. I stood there wide eyed at the scene in front of me. KIRA holding Jaz as she broke down. I didn't realize that I had actually grabbed Jaz and was now sitting on the couch. "Kira?" I asked. "look Austin I was going to tell you I was back I just-" I cut her off. "No go get Ally. Upstairs the white door with the gold stripe." I said. She rushed upstairs while I rocked Jaz. I heard a squeal of excitement, then footsteps running down the stairs. I look up and see Ally already crying. Damn what the hell did Kira say? We all sat down. Trish magically appeared out of nowhere too. We were all sitting on the couch me, Ally, Kira, Dez, Jase, Trish, and Jaz. Jaz was still kinda, okay well really broken. I looked at her dress. One strap broke off and tears all through it. I balled my fist and clenched my jaw as the reality hit me like a ton of bricks. "Who did it?" I growled making everyone look at me. "I-I-I j-just don't u-understand what I d-did for him t-t-to..." Jaz trailed off. "You don't have to say it but Jazmina in order for us to help you need to tell me who did it." I said. Her head snapped up. "You knew?" Ally asked. "Her name? Yeah Kira told me once. Now Jaz who did it?" I asked again. "Dallas." She said bearly above a whisper. We all stared at her wide eyed in fear, although I'm pretty sure I was the only one besides Jaz exactly what he did to her. "What. Did. He. Do?" Ally asked through clenched teeth. I have rarely seen her this mad. "I was coming out the bathroom. I didn't recognize him at first. Then he asked if I was your sister, I said yeah. He asked me to give you a message. I asked what. He said...he said that he will get his revenge and then he... he r-r-r-r..." She started crying again. I looked to Ally who had a look of fear, shock, and most of all anger in her eyes. Though it was at a grocery store and he did it to Ally not Jaz, what happened to Jaz was a scary real version of Ally's nightmare a while back. We all looked at Ally not because we knew about her nightmare but because she was standing up. I shook my head letting her know not to do anything...yet. We all stayed the whole night going to sleep. I woke up the next morning and Ally was gone but there was a note.

 **Austin, I know you said not to but that bitch RAPED my fucking sister and his ass is grass. I love you but I will make sure he gets his if it's the last thing I do! Wish me luck ~Ally**

Dammit!

Ally's POV

I wrote the note and went upstairs to get dressed. I wore jeans, a white t-shirt, a Hollister jacket zipped up over my shirt, tennis shoes, and had my hair in a messy side braid. I grabbed my sunglasses and headed out. I kissed Austin, Jase, and Jaz's foreheads before I left. I knew exactly where I was going...I was just scared of what would happen when I got there. I sped down the highway until I was pulled over. "License and registration please." The cop said. I handed them to him. "You do know you were going 169 in a 50 mile zone right?" He asked. "Nope. I really wasn't paying attention I was on my way to beat my ex boyfriend's ass." I said. "You do realize I'm a cop right?" He asked. "Yeah. It's just a little payback. First he cheats on me with my current boyfriend's sister, then he shoots up my friend's candy shop, then the last straw was last night when he raped my sister... TWICE! So yes I did just admit it and no I wasn't paying attention to my speed. If you're going to arrest me I suggest you do it now because I will show no mercy on his bitch ass!" I yelled. He looked at me shocked. "I hope he makes it out alive." is all he said before walking away. And I took off again. I pulled up in the driveway of his house. Then I literally kicked down his front door. "Where the fuck are you?" I yelled. Dallas walked downstairs. "I see you got my message." He said smirking. "Yeah I did. Here's a reply." I said punching him. He dodged my other two. Befor I now we were in an all out karate war. But like I said...No Mercy! I pulled out my dagger (Trish's birthday present for me) and slashed him across his face. I stabbed him in the shoulder. I kicked him in the nuts _hard,_ I straddled him punching him in the face reapetedly. Then stood up and kicked him in the ribs before Austin busted through the door. "Dammit Ally what did I say?" He asked coming over and grabbing me. "Payback's a bitch Dallas, and I'm not nowhere near done." I said before Austin dragged me out.

 **So sorry for doing that to Jazmyne but hey at least you got to see the badass side of Ally. Ha Jazmyne's name is actually Jazmina. So glad Austin caught on to what happened, I don't think I could've delt with her explaining the rape in detail**


	9. Karma's a bitch so dont fuck with her

**I pulled out my dagger (Trish's birthday present for me) and slashed him across his face. I stabbed him in the shoulder. I kicked him in the nuts _hard,_ I straddled him punching him in the face reapetedly. Then stood up and kicked him in the ribs before Austin busted through the door. "Dammit Ally what did I say?" He asked coming over and grabbing me. "Payback's a bitch Dallas, and I'm not nowhere near done." I said before Austin dragged me out.**

We drove down the street as I stared out the window. Kira came and got my car. "Ally why did you go after Dallas when I clearly told your stubborn ass not to?" Austin asked. "Austin did you not read the note? I couldn't let that, that asshole get away with what he did." I stated. He nodded. "Fine just promise you wont go after him again until we give you the okay." He said. I shook my head. "Ally promise me." He said. I sighed. We pulled up to the house, Kira closely behind. I walked in the house the other two following behind me. Dez, Trish, Jase, and Jaz were sitting on the couch with worried looks on their faces. "The hell's the matter with you guys?" I asked. Jaz got up and hugged me. "Ally you're okay." She said. She smacked me upside my head. "Don't ever do anything like that again or I will severely hurt you." She said. I giggled. "Allyson Marie what the fuck we're you thinking?" Jase yelled. "I was thinking that paybacks a bitch both ways and that asshole was going to get his. That's what the fuck I was thinking." I yelled. Suddenly a thought hit me and I turned around towards the door but Austin blocked me. "And where do you think you're going?" Austin asked. "To Dallas's house." I said. He shook his head. "Hell no." He said making me giggle a little. "Austin come on my dagger is still in his shoulder." I said. His eyes widened. "What?!" He said. I nodded. "No. Ally you're grounded you're not going anywhere." He said. I smiled. "How cute. You think you can control me. Move." I said. He shook his head. "Austin Monica Moon!" I warned. "Alls if I let you go you'll end up killing him. No way." He said. He was right. "Ally promise me that you won't go after him unless we say it's okay." He begged. I sighed again. "Fine. On one condition." I said. "Shit what is it?" He asked worry clear in his voice. "If he does or says one more thing out of line towards any of us in this room, Kira included, that I'm going to go full A-Marie on his ass and no one can stop me." I said. _Everyone_ gasped. Okay so a couple years ago I was gong through a rebellious stage, well not really a stage I was just a badass but I quickly stopped after a month or so, anyway I gave my self the nickname A-Marie, dressed in thug like clothes and was stealing, fighting, hell I even got 2 guns (No I did not use them). But I got in trouble one day for pulling my gun on someone after they hit Trish. Like I said I care deeply about my friends. I promised everyone only to go back to that if necessary, no one has called me that since except Trent. But Jase quickly hits him after he says it while I flinch remembering how much trouble I got in back then. "Um.. Alls I don't think that's necessary." Austin said. I shook my head. "No Austin, it is. I promised you guys I would only go back if it was crucially important. Well this is." I said. He sighed and nodded finally giving in.

1 month later Ally's POV

Right when things were starting to go so well, things went horribly wrong. Everyone went out. Dez, Trish, Austin, Jase, and Kira went to the store, since everyone argued about what they wanted. Jaz went for a walk on the beach to get some fresh air. I was sitting on the couch writing a new song for and about Jaz. Suddenly the door busted open. I looked up and seen something that made my blood boil. Jaz standing there her clothes tore, her hair messed up, tears free falling down her face. I hopped up and hugged her. "Again? He did it again?" I asked. She just nodded. "That's it his ass is grass." I said. I pulled back. "Jaz I gotta go somewhere but I don't want you here by yourself. Is there anyone I can call that you completely trust?" I asked. She nodded. "Trent." She said. I got my phone and called him.

Ally/ **Trent**

 **Yo, A-Marie long time no see. What's up.**

Haha! Funny you called me that today.

 **Um I always call you that what's up?**

It's Jaz she's um.. Can you just stay here with her I don't want to leave her alone.

 **Um yeah I'll be there in 10.**

Okay bye.

 **Bye.**

After we hung up I went upstairs and did something that halfway scared the shit out of me and halfway made me proud that I can do this to protect my family and friends. I put on some black tights, a black tank top, a bulletproof vest before I put on a black hoodie with purple letters (my favorite color) across the back that say A-Marie. I grabbed my purple backpack. I put my phone, an ace bandage, my first aid kit, some black gloves, some extra clothes, some bleach, a black towel, a picture of me and Austin, a pack of extra bullets, and my guns in it. I grabbed my sunglasses, put them on, grabbed my backpack, put it on, then walked downstairs. As soon as I got downstairs there was a knock at the door. "It's open Trent!" I yelled. He opened the door. "Hey Jaz, Hey Alls. Whoa! Damn Morphious what you bout to do?" He asked laughing. "Don't worry about it. Look I'll be back, hopefully.." I started. "Wait what the fuck do you mean 'hopefully'? Ally what _are_ you about to do?" Trent asked suddenly worried. "Look, if Austin, Dez, Trish, Jase, and Kira come back before me tell them I kept my promise. If I'm not back in 3 hours go to Dallas's." I said. "Ally what are you doing? What's going on?" Jaz asked. "Mijita remember the promise I made you guys last month?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah, Austin made you promise not to do anything to Dallas unless we say it's okay. You said okay but if he does anything or says anything towards Me, you, Jase, Austin, Trish Dez, or Kira you'd go full- No! Ally don't I'm fine please don't." Jaz begged. I nearly gave in but he wasn't getting away this time. I shook my head. "No Jazmyne a promise is a promise." I said. I turned to Trent. "If you let anything happen to her, you're next." I said. And with that I walked out the door, got in my car, and headed for his house.

Austin's POV

We walk through the door. I'm so confused at what I see. Jaz pacing back and forth, and Trent at the counter freaking out on his phone. "Shit Jaz she's not answering." He said. "What the hell is going on here?" I asked worried. "Where's Ally?" I asked. "Why the hell would you make that dumb promise with her you know damn well she takes this shit seriously!" Jaz yelled at me. I'm so confused. "What?" Kira asked from behind me. Trent walked up to me. "Austin she told me to tell you to tell you guys that she kept her promise." He said. I started shaking worriedly. "She said if she'd not back in 3 hours to go to Dallas's, it's been 5 1/2. Austin where were you?" He asked. No! "FUCK!" I yelled punching the wall. "Umm...Okay, Trent, Dez, and Trish come with me. Kira and Jase stay here with Jaz we'll be back." I said before running to my car. I chose Trish because she's stronger than Trent and Dez together and they're both pretty strong. Trent sat in the passenger seat and the other two sat in the back. We sped off towards Dallas's.

Ally's POV

I spit out the blood from where he just hit me in the jaw. We have been fighting for a while. I had ambushed him and left him unconscious for a while before he woke up and came back with full energy. His house was destroyed and we were fighting in the kitchen. On the way in I had put my backpack in my car and took one gun out and put it in the waistband of my panties. "You think you can rape my sister 3 times then hit me and get away with it? Think again bitch!" I yelled punching him in his stomach then grabbing his head and bashing it on my knee. He spit blood out and kissed me. I grabbed a plate and smashed it over his head. He pulled back. "You took advantage of my sister. You know she was born smaller and weaker than most people and you used that against her and raped her. You will _not_ rape me! I will not let you out of respect for my sister and myself. And you _will_ pay for raping my sister you dumb, irrelevant, chauvinist, asshole!" I yelled at him. He smiled. "I see A-Marie made her way back." He said. "Yeah she did. But this will be the last time you see her, or anything ever again." I said grabbing his head banging it against the counter. He punched me in the stomach making me scream and fall to the ground. I retaliated quickly. Suddenly I see my dagger flying towards me. I duck before it hits me. I stand up and look behind me and my dagger is stuck in the wall. "You son of a bitch that was a present!" I yelled throwing two knives at him. One hit him in the leg, the other one hit him in his upper arm and went all the way through from the way I threw it. He took both knives out. He took the one out of his knee and threw it on the floor. He took the other one out and ran towards me. He stabbed me in the side right under my rib cage. I screamed out in pain. How the hell did it go through that vest? Oh wait bulletproof vests are made for bullets. Since they are made for bullets it went through because how sharp it was not the speed or anything else. I stabbed him in his collarbone. He couldn't get my dagger out, it was stuck in the bone. He grabbed another knife and slashed me across the face. I growled and grabbed my dagger and pulled it so hard it came out. He fell to the ground screaming. He got up and ran to the cabinet on the other side of the kitchen and pulled a gun out. He pointed it at my stomach not knowing I had the vest on. Suddenly the door opened, Trish, Dez, Trent, and Austin were standing there. "Damn Trent I said 3 hours not 6!" I yelled laughing. "Ally you okay?" Austin asked. I smiled. "Never better babe." I said sincerely. "Alls what do you mean? There is a gun pointed to you." Dez asked. "Dez trust me I'm fine. I know about the gun." I said winking at Trent since he was the one who gave me the guns. He smirked. "My backpack's in the car go get it." I mouthed. He nodded and went. "Trent where you going?" Austin asked. "Dallas leave her alone." Trish growled. He shook his head. He shot me in my leg. Trish screamed. "Trish will you stop screaming it was my leg, god I'm not a wimp." I said rolling my eyes. "Still in this position you manage to be feisty." Austin said smirking. I smiled. Trent came back. "Hold onto it you'll see." I mouthed. He nodded. "Don't try nothing funny or she gets it." He yelled. Trent unzipped my backpack to look in it. He smiled. "A pic of you and Austin how sweet." He mouthed. "Yeah, yeah." I said laughing. "What?" Austin said. Trent pulled the picture out to show Austin. Dallas thinking it was a gun or something shot me dead in my stomach. I flew back. Though the bullet didn't hit _me_ the impact was strong because of the speed. Everyone looked at me. Dallas dropped the gun. "Ally!" Trish screamed running over to me. The other 3 ran to Dallas beating him to a pulp. "Ally say something please." She begged. "Ugh! Trish you are such a drama queen." I said taking off my hoodie revealing the vest. She giggled and wiped the tears from her eyes. I sat up and pulled the gun out of my panties. Trish looked at me shocked. "Rule number one of A-Marie, and Ally Marie never be unprepared." I said smiling. She nodded. "Everyone look out!" I yelled. They all looked at me. I aimed for Dallas and they all dove out the way except Austin who was still pissed at him. "Ally don't kill him!" Trish exclaimed. "Again with the overdramatic scenarios. I wasn't going to kill him! I'm not that evil damn!" I said. I shot and missed almost hitting Austin. "Ally!" He shrieked. "Sorry I said look out. Now if I were you I would really move." I said. He ran over to where Dez and Trent were. "What are you gonna do huh? SugarSnap you wouldn't hurt a fly." Dallas said. "I told you before I will tell you again. Don't. Call. Me. SugarSnap." I said through clenched teeth standing up. I was pissed and sure it showed. "Whoa Alls you're um.. you're red. Like your whole body is red." Trish said. "I know move." I said. She moved too. "SugarSnap do us all a favor and put that gun down." Dallas said. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I yelled shooting him in the nuts. He fell to the ground. I turn around to see all the boys holding their crotches. I put my gun in my backpack, tied Dallas up, taped his mouth and put him in the trunk of my car. I then used the bleach and towel to clean up all the blood, Put the ace bandage on my leg, took the vest off, and put some medical gauze on the stab wound his ass just gave me. "Okay I'll be home in about 10 minutes. " I said. "Don't kill him Ally I'm serious. I agree that you defended us, not so much shooting him in the nuts, but thank you. Please don't kill him." Austin begged. I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't. I was gonna strip him down and leave him on his sister's doorstep." I said. "Fair punishment." Dez said. Austin nodded. "Fair? She just shot him in the dick!" Trent yelled. I smirked. "Please. If what Jazzy told me is true I basically just shot him in the pelvis." I said. Trish busted out laughing the other three closely behind. I did that and headed home. When I got there Austin, Dez, Kira, Trish, Jase, Jaz, Trent, and Ri-Ri were there. They stood up and started clapping. "What?" I asked. "Ally what you did for me...that took some balls." Jaz said. I smiled. "Unfortunately for Dallas he doesn't have anymore." Trent said. I giggled that he was still on this. "As if he had any in the first place." Ri-Ri and Jaz said at the same time making me laugh even harder. "Asi Ri-Ri Recuerdo que cuando tenia 13 anos y usted y Dallas utiliza para mantenerme al dia con su gemido? No podia haber sido tan poco." (Well Ri-Ri remember when i was 13 and you and Dallas used to keep me up with your moaning? He couldn't have been that little.) Austin said. "Mira Austin que no queria decir esto hasta que fueras mayor, pero supongo que ahora es un tiempo bueno como cualquier otro. Yo y Dallas en realidad solo habia tenido relaciones sexuales una vez, las otras veces que iba abajo en mi. Era ese pequeño, es por eso que Ony hicimos una vez. Austin era tan pequena que mi himen esta intacto." (Look Austin I didnt want to tell you this until you were older but i guess now's a good a time as any. Me and Dallas had only actually had sex once, the other times he was going down on me. He was that little, that's why we ony did it once. Austin he was so little that my hymen is still intact.) Ri-Ri said. I snorted as I erupted with laughter so suddenly. "Eww! Gross Ri-Ri I'm your brother. Why the hell would you tell me that?" He asked. We all busted out laughing.

 **Well then... Ally has a super badass side to her. I'm with Austin Ri-Ri why would you tell Austin that? Hahaha! Anyway Next chapter will be a tearjerker, comedic, shocker chapter so stay tuned. Please review.**

 **~Violet (My name. Hince the Purple in PurpleRain. Actually it's also because I LOVE that movie but not my point)**


	10. Permanent solution to a temprary problem

**2 moths later Jazzy's POV**

Shit! I hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. For the second week in a row I threw up. When I finished I went back to my bed. I seen a note on Trish's pillow.

 **Sorry babe we had to do some things. Kira should be there in about an hour. Call us if you need anything. Love you lots ~Trish**

I grabbed my coat and keys and headed to my car. I got in and drove to the Walgreens down the street. I grabbed a 4 pack of pregnancy tests, and a gallon of Sunny D. I went back home. I downed the Sunny D, then I took them and waited. I picked one up and looked at it. I looked at the other 3. Positive. All positive. I sat on my bed and cried. What the fuck am I going to do? I'm not ready to have a baby. I really don't want to have my rapists baby. There's only one way out of this. I grabbed a piece of paper and taped one of the pregnancy tests to it. I threw the other 3 on my bed then wrote on the paper. Then I grabbed my keys again got in my car and took off.

Kira's POV

I walked in the house. I had been bunking with Dez. Jase tries but I won't date him...yet. I'm just not ready for a relationship yet. "Jazzy are you upstairs?" I asked. I walked upstairs to her room. I knocked on the door, no answer. I went in and seen a piece of paper with a pregnancy test taped to it and 3 more on the bed. Okay um maybe those aren't hers. I read the note.

 **Before I start this note, I just wanna let you guys know I love all of you very much but this is too much to handle. It's nothing you guys did, you guys have been helping me and making me more comfortable, but I'm in a sticky situation. If you're reading this note you obviously see the test taped to it. I'm pregnant with Dallas's baby, I really don't want to have a rapist's baby but I don't want to abort it either. I think everything should have a chance at life, mom could've aborted me but she didn't. Well there's only one way to get rid of this baby without feeling guilty about it afterwards. Just know that I love you guys very much. This isn't to hurt you and it's not just about getting rid of the baby. It's about me. It hurts me to my soul to know that Ally risked her life for me because I was too small and frail and weak to do shit about it. So this is for the best. I love you guys, Goodbye. ~ Jazmyne.**

Oh my god she's going to off herself! I grabbed the note, the other tests, my keys and ran downstairs. When I got there Trish was walking through the door. "Hey Kira. What's wrong?" She asked. "We have to go now!" I yelled. We locked the door and ran to my car. We got in and I sped out of the driveway. I grabbed my phone and called Ally. "What's wrong?" Trish asked. "Hold on." I said. She answered and I put her on speaker

Ally's POV

Me, Trent, Austin, Jase, and Dez were walkin around the flea market when Kira called.

Ally **/Kira** / Trish/ _**Austin while he's talking to Ally.**_

Hello?

 **A-A-Ally?**

Kira what's going on?

 **It's Jaz. I'm driving around looking for her. I cant find her please call her and see if she answers**

Austin call Jaz's phone. _**Why?**_ Just do it.

 **Ally?**

Okay why are you looking for her what's going on?

 **She feels bad about you risking your life to save her because she was to small and frail to shield herself from Dallas.**

So she ran away because of that? _**She's not answering.**_ Well keep trying Austin.

 **No, she's pregnant.**

What?

What?

 **Yeah Dallas knocked her up. She's pissed about it.**

Why?

Is it because of me? Does she think I'll leave her? I love her there's no way I would.

 **I don't know it didn't say anything about that in the note.**

What note?

 **S-She said she doesn't want to have it but she doesn't want to abort it either..**

Mom raised her right.

 **She said it isn't to hurt us, that she loves us. She just cant live with herself knowing you risked your life. That she cant live like this.**

Kira you're scaring me what the fuck is going on?

 **Ally she's going to.. going to**

Going to what?

Holy shit she's gong to off herself!

What?!

 **Yeah, Ally Trish just read her suicide note. Please help us look for her.**

Ahhhhhhhh! _**Damn Ally you're going to wake the dead and it's not even Cinco De Mayo yet? It's barely January!**_

 **Damn Ally that was my ear!**

Everyone to the car now.

 **Hello?**

Yo we're driving down 18th.

 **How? The flea market is on 34th.**

No shit Sherlock. I'm going 195

 **Stop. You're either going to crash or get pulled over slow down.**

Kira it's sweet you care about me, but my sister is about to try to kill herself I don't give two fucks about Five-O right now. _**She's trying to off herself.**_ Yeah she is.

 **Yeah but Ally there are people in the car with you, 4 to be exact.**

How the hell did you know Trent was with me.

 **Alls he's my cousin I know everything about him.**

He told you didn't he?

 **Yup.**

Trent I'm going to kick your ass.

There she is. 

**Holy shit!**

What? Where is she.

 **We're on 28th and Kelly get here quick.**

Before she could hang up I was speeding around the corner. I parked the car and got out. Kira and Trish were looking up. Me, Austin, Dez, Trent, and Jase looked up. "Oh my fucking god!" I screeched. Jazmyne was sitting on the railing of the bridge. I ran up there to her Jase and Trish following behind while the others stayed behind. I ran to her. "Jazzy what the hell are you doing?!" I yelled. "Ally I love you but I cant do this anymore. My life has been a total mess the last 5 months!" She yelled back. "Jazzy please. Not only do I NEED you to live but I need you to never think about this again please." I begged she just looked ahead. Trish walked in front of me. "Babe I need you to get down from there because I cant marry a dead girl." She said. Jazzy turned and looked at Trish. "Trish we're not engaged." Jazzy said. "Not yet I was waiting until the right time but Jazmina Nicole Dawson will you marry me?" She asked. I smiled and went down to everyone else. They had traffic blocked both ways and like 20 police there. I seen Trish and Jazzy kissing, so I'm guessing she said yeah. "Hey, I'm happy for you guys but can you get my sister down now?" I yelled Trish nodded and smiled. She grabbed Jazzy's hand and started to pull her back over the railing. Suddenly Jaz's foot slipped making her almost fall. I gasped. Trish grabbed her hand and started to pull her up again. Suddenly her foot slipped again this time she fell but quickly grabbed onto the ledge. "Help please help!" Jazzy yelled. I could see her hands slipping. I ran under the bridge directly under her as fast as I could. Suddenly she screamed. She landed in my arms. But the speed mad an impact so strong I hit the ground. I heard a crack before everything went black.

1 hour later still Ally's POV

I tried to open my eyes. But I couldn't though I could still hear everything. I felt a hand in mine immediately recognizing it as Austin's. By the sound of it Jaz, Trent, Trish, Kira, Dez, Jase, and Austin was here. Suddenly the door opened. "Is she okay?" He asked. "Elliott what are you doing here?" Dez asked obviously pissed. "Dez she is my friend too." Ell said. "Some friend you are. Not telling anyone you were moving back to Tennessee." Dez snapped. "Dez can we please do this another time?" Ell asked. Austin was soothingly rubbing my hand. I squeezed his hand hard to let him know I was awake and alive. "Ouch! Wait Ally did you do that or was that just me being paranoid?" He asked. I squeezed his hand as hard as I could. "Ouch Alls damn! Hey squeeze my hand harder, I don't think you broke it all the way." He said laughing. "Open your eyes Ally." He said. I tried, and tried but it's like they were superglued together. "Please Alls open your eyes. I'll give you a donut." Jase said. _I'm trying. But I swear to god Jason Fuerte Dawson if there are no donuts I'm getting out of this bed and I'm going to kick your ass myself._ I thought. Everyone laughed. Wait did I say that out loud. I tried to open my eyes again and finally they opened, the first thing I seen was Jason sitting on my bed with a box of donuts. I sat up. "Can I get my donut now?" I asked. He laughed and handed me a donut which I happily ate. Jaz walked up to me and hugged me tight. "Gracias, gracias, gracias." She said. She pulled back. We both glared at each other before smacking each other upside the head. "If you ever do some dumb shit like that again I'm going to kick your ass!" We both said in sync. Everyone busted out laughing. "Can I talk to Jazzy alone?" I asked. They nodded and left. "Jazzy why would you do that? Do you have any idea how scared I was?" I asked. "Ally look, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how dumb I was for doing that until I got on that ledge. I was going to get down but I was to scared that if I tried I would have fell, which I did which is why you're in the hospital now. Ally you risked your life for me twice. Why?" She asked sincerely. "Because you're my sister and I love you. Seeing you on that ledge brought up so may emotions. Pain, fear, anger, hurt, confusion, and understanding. I have no idea how you feel, or how you're going to deal with this. But what I do know is that I will be with you the entire way, and so is Trish. She loves you. She loves you more than anything, I can see it in her eyes, she loves you more than anything she has ever loved in her entire life. She will be here for you and that baby. Jazzy I understand you don't want to have Dallas's baby but think about it, this can be a new opportunity for you and her. You're already engaged. She loves you and I can tell she already loves that baby. And you were willing to give that all up due to the fact that you have a fucking medical condition? I oughtta slap you!" I yelled not even realizing I was crying until she wiped a tear away. "Jazzy. Please promise me never again will you do that bullshit. Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem. That means whatever you're going through isn't bad enough to where you have to end it all by ending your life. That's never the answer because your pain might end but that might just be the start of everyone else's." I said fully aware I was now balling. She hugged me tightly. I pulled back. "I take back what I said earlier." I said. "Huh?" She asked. "I do understand what you're going through." I said. She looked at me confused. "Ally, I love you but the only way you can even kind of grasp what I'm going through is if you're pregnant." She said looking me dead in the eyes. I smiled slightly. "Surprise!" I said quietly.

 **Cause you're my boombox baby. You can say anything, blow my speakers out with you! I love that song. Anyway, who saw the ending coming? No one. Oh yeah! That was unexpected, I want going to make this a Auslly pregnancy story at first but I thought about it and that fits the plot perfectly. The way she told Jazmyne though... Yikes! Wait till she tells Austin and everyone spoiler they are all going to be so happy but Austin does get hit...a lot! Well that's it. I promise I will update as many books as I can tomorrow but for now I have to go to bed. It's 12:38. Please review!**

 **~Violet.**


	11. These are my confessions

**Previously on NEEC**

 **"I take back what I said earlier." I said. "Huh?" She asked. "I do understand what you're going through." I said. She looked at me confused. "Ally, I love you but the only way you can even kind of grasp what I'm going through is if you're pregnant." She said looking me dead in the eyes. I smiled slightly. "Surprise!" I said quietly.**

Present Ally's POV

"What? Ally why didn't you tell me?" Jaz asked smiling brightly. "I haven't told anyone yet. Hell I just found out today." I answered honestly. "So how are you-" I cut her off. I hugged her. "Look we have to whisper, because Dez is listening." I whispered in her ear. "How far along?" She asked. "I don't know. After I dropped everyone back at home I was going to get an ultrasound." I said. "But now you're in the hospital because of me." Jazzy said sadly. "Jazmina Nicole Dawson listen to me, please don't blame yourself." I begged, she nodded. We spent the next 12 minutes figuring out how we were going to get them to leave for an hour so we can both get ultrasounds. "Okay go get them." I said. She nodded and went outside the door. She soon came back in with everyone. Trent, Jase, Dez ,Ell and Kira were sitting on the couch on the other side of the room. Jaz was sitting on my bed, Austin was in the chair again holding one hand and Trish was on the other side of me holding my other hand. "Guys i'm fine. Hey can you guys leave for an hour or so I need to have an INTENSE heart to heart with Jazzy?" I asked. They all nodded and left. The nurse came in with the stuff for the ultrasound. "Okay first we're going to do you okay Allyson?" She asked. I flinched and nodded. "Ally please." I asked. She put the goo on which made me giggle at the coldness, then she waved the wand around. "Well you're about a week and a half along, w-" Suddenly Kira walked in. "Hey Alls have you seen my yel-Oh my god you, you, you're..." She fainted. Jaz put Kira in a chair then called them and let them know Kira was staying up here. "Okay what were you saying?" I asked. "Ah yes, you're about a week and a half along. When was the date of conception?" She asked. "Oh January 3rd. It was the day of the Snowflake Ball at school!" I yelled. Jaz looked at me smirking with one eyebrow raised. "En la escuela?" (At school?) She asked. I nodded blushing. "Well then the baby should be born towards the end of October if I'm not mistaken." She said. Then she did Jazzy's. "Okay well you're about 4 and a half months along, and by the looks of it, with a baby boy." She said. We looked at her. "FOUR MONTHS?!" Jazzy yelled. The doctor nodded. "The baby should be expected around the middle of June." The doctor said.

About 15 minutes later the doctor said I can go home so we woke Kira up and headed back. When we got to my room all hell broke loose. "Ally! You're pregnant? How far?" Kira asked. "A week." I said smiling. "They said the baby should be born around the end of October." I said. "Wait when was the baby, you know, made?" She asked making me blush and Jazzy smile. "Um, at the Snowflake Ball." I said blushing. "Jazzy? How far along?" Kira asked more nervous. "Um, four months. The baby's expected in June. It's a boy." She said smiling. She laid back on my bed and put her hands on her belly. "I'm having a baby, a baby boy. I'm nervous, excited, scared, and I couldn't feel happier." Jazzy said with a tear falling. Me and Kira exchanged a knowing glance then bent our heads down on Jazzy's stomach. "Hey nephew!" We yelled at the same time making Jazzy laugh. "Hi nephew I'm your aunt Kira. I cant wait to meet you!" Kira said. "And i'm you're aunt Ally. I will be there for you no matter what even if your knucklehead mommy make's bad choices." I said. I kissed her belly. She giggled. "Wow Alls i dont think it could get any weirder than kissing your sister's belly." Jaz said. I rolled my eyes and laid my head gently on her stomach while she played with my hair. Kira was pacing. "Kira don't tell anyone yet. I'm going to tell you guys all at once, so act surprised when I tell them okay?" I asked. She nodded.

Jaz busted out laughing. "Que?" I asked. "Your roots are showing." She said giggling. I groaned and sat up. "Freak! I hate dying my hair! I need to redye it. I hate dying my hair but I don't like my natural hair color either!" I complained. "Ally if you don't quit complaining! Do you know how many people would _love_ to have the color hair you have?" Jazzy asked. I sighed and took my hair out of the ponytail it was in. I had to put my hair in a ponytail because it's down to my thighs. "I need to cut it. Kira?" I asked. She nodded and walked over to me. She works at a hair shop. She cut my hair to the bottom of my back. "I'm going to take a shower and wash the rest of this dye out i'll be back okay?" I asked. They nodded and I went to the bathroom. It took 30 minutes to wash all that dye out. When I got out I put on some pickle pajama's. I blow dried and brushed my hair, then I wrapped it in a towel so everyone can see my natural hair color at once. Only Me, Jaz, and Jase know my natural hair color.

When I walked in my room, as expected, everyone was where there. Trish, Jaz, Kira, and Ri-Ri sitting on my bed, Austin in my recliner, Jase, Dez, and Ell on the couch in my room. I smiled and sat on my bed. Me, Kira, and Jaz all looked at Austin. "What?" He asked confused. Suddenly Kira and Jaz both whacked him upside the head making him scream like a little girl, which made me laugh. "Ouch! What the hell did I do?" He asked. Their expressions were blank. I laughed even harder. "Jaz tell them what you found out today." I said. "Oh well Austin the reason-" "Not that thing!" I yelled she smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah, you guys should be expecting a nephew in June." She said. Trish smiled and kissed her lightly. Trish bent down and kissed her belly. Jaz giggled. "Oh when she does it it's cute, but when I do it it's weird?" I asked laughing. "Oh hush Strawberry Shortcake." Jaz said making Jase laugh. "You wouldn't dare!" I exclaimed laughing. "Try me Jessica Rabbit." She said making Jase laugh even harder. "Okay okay. Jason shut up." I said. "What is she talking about?" Trish asked. "My hair." I mumbled. Kira gasped. "Whoa! Alls I would love to have hair that color." She yelled making Jase laugh even harder. "Guys I have something to tell you." I said grabbing the towel. "Oh so you went back huh?" Jase asked. I nodded. "My hair isn't brown. It's..." I pulled of the towel revealing my _naturally_ cherry red hair. It's rare to even find natural red heads, only 6 people in the world have naturally cherry red hair, and I'm one of them. "Your." Dez said. "Hair." Trish said. "Is." Ell said. "Red?!" Austin finished. "Ally why didnt you tell me you're hair was red? I'm genuinelly hurt." Ri-Ri joked. "Oh be quiet Ri-Ri you're fooling nobody with that redhead act." I said. Her eyes widened. "What... what do you mean?" She asked playing dumb. "Ri-Ri I know your hair is naturally blonde." I said. "Who told you that, the only person who knows that is..." She gave Austin a death glare, he smiled and ran across the room.

"Can we stop with the hair please?" Jase asked. "What do you guys wanna talk about?" I asked. "Kira why didnt you go with us? We went out to eat." Trish asked. "I um, I can't tell you." Kira said and I let out a sigh of relief. "Come on baby girl, don't keep secrets." Ri-Ri said. Oh I forgot to mention they're dating now. She shook her head. "Why not?" Dez asked. She looked at me and I shook my head. "Please?" Ri-Ri asked. Kira looked like she was fighting it. "Kira don't." I said. "Please." Austin begged with the puppy dog eyes. Shit that'll break anybody. "Fine. Ally's-" "Shakira Monique Starr don't you fucking dare!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. "Shakira?" They all asked. "Well all secrets are coming out today, why not this one?" Kira asked. "Yeah come on, it can't be that bad." Austin said. "Monica, don't encourage this!" Jazmyne yelled. Everyone was now standing up, arguing. "What could the secret be that Ally doesnt want us to know? What is she so afraid of?!" Ri-Ri yelled. "She's pregnant!" He yelled. We all went quiet and whipped around and seen Elliott sitting in the corner. "What?" Ri-Ri asked. "She's pregnant." He repeated. Everyone looked at me while I looked at Ell. "How... How did you know?" I asked. He held up the pregnancy test that I guess missed my trash can when I threw it away earlier. "Well damn." I said falling back onto my bed. Austin sat next to me. "Ally, why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "Well the fact I just found out this morning comes to mind." I said. He leaned into my ear and whispered the sweetest things. Long story short we're keeping this baby. He kissed my cheek. Suddenly Trish, Jaz, Kira, Ri-Ri, and Jase were all in front of us. "Um yeah babe they're here for you." I said getting up. I ran downstairs to go get some pickles and some lemonade when i heard Austin scream. "Half of him," I pointed upstairs. "And half of me," I put my hand on my chest. "In there." I said pointing to my belly. I laid both hands on my belly. "Well you should be very interesting." I said to my unborn baby.

 **Sorry it's so short. I just had to make Ally's hair red and Kira's name Shakira. Seriously though it is VERY rare for anyone to have cherry red hair, I was luckily one of those people. I have cherry red hair with violet tips. Love u guys, please review**

 **~Violet**


End file.
